<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A healing Current by kittypetro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742043">A healing Current</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypetro/pseuds/kittypetro'>kittypetro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypetro/pseuds/kittypetro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Avantika get's a new chance of life after being ressurected at the shores of Vesrah... now she just need to figure out how to deal with the hand she's been given</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts">kimaracretak</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330593">on morning tide</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak">kimaracretak</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, this is an inspired work from a one shot I found a little bit ago. No idea where to go with it yet but I felt like there was room for a full fanfiction here and wanted more, and I figured hey, if you want it and its not out there, write it yourself</p>
<p>Not sure where to go with this yet but when I do post something I think might be triggering I will put up warnings. Enjoy, and shoutout to the original creator of the fanfiction "on morning tide" kimaracretak for inspiring me to make this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A healing current</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been many years since Uvenda had last gotten a vision from her patron god. Melora usually showed herself in the small ways that mattered to help shield the people of Vesrah in emergencies, with dark ominous shades in the clouds or fish swimming further away from the shores… but this time her message came via dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uvenda had felt her world go dark, and suddenly, she was surrounded by water… but it felt… wrong. Uvenda knew water better than most, relished in both days when the sky was so clear you could see right through the water down to the ocean floor, to the stormy days when the waves rose high into white wispy peaks… this water was dark, murky… dangerous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sound made her turn her head, two humanoids in a deep fight underwater. Almost as soon as it started it stopped, one humanoid splitting into two, falling down into the depths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Uvenda looked on, she heard a voice in her head. Not the usual motherly noise of the wildmother, but that of a man with a deep baritone voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wild-mother… she may have been bad… but she doesn't deserve this… give her a safe haven… don't let him get her again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uvenda felt a golden light in her back, turning around once more as a large single eye glared towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b>FAILURE. PUNISH. OBTAIN.” </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uvenda blinked, and the eye was gone… in his place, a current began to form, fish, shell and sand beginning to float through it, Uvenda finally hearing the voice of Melora, speaking to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My champion has earned a boon… I will honour his wishes… the rest I leave to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that Uvenda’s world went dark, and she fell back into a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uvenda woke with the sunrise, taking a few minutes to just lie in her bed before remembering the vision sent her way, the old gnome getting up with a grunt, grabbing her clothes and her staff, walking outside, her eyes meeting a tall half elf on guard duty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell the scouts to be on the lookout for someone on our shores… probably in 2 pieces, definitively dead… and get a cleric proficient in resurrection and healing magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guard didn’t stop to question this order, just gave a small bow and bolted down the soft sandy path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the water Ashari to find her… all of her. Lying eyes open on the shore with the waves crashing gently around her, the red haired elf looked relatively okay, aside from a clearly broken neck and the fact that she had been cleaved in half by her midsection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clerics of Melora gave a small whine at the sight, but quickly got help getting the body into the temple, performing minor healing rituals to stitch her body back together before Alana, an older Halfling who had been the head priestess for the last decade, got one of the large diamonds that the temple kept nearby in cases like these, starting to chant, the diamond smouldering into a dark green before being thrust into the body of the unmoving elf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half a minute went past with nothing happening until the woman took a deep desperate and panicked breath, sitting up sharply, a rapier appearing in her hand with a splash of water, grabbing at Alana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alana simply grabbed the wrist of the suddenly alive woman, staring right into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HEY… deep breaths… relax… you are with friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman took a few deep breaths through her nose, looked around, figuring out that she was clearly in a temple, opening her mouth about to speak, before thinking better of it, releasing Alana, her shaking hand going to her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alana gave a compassionate smile. “You clearly have had a shock… we don't want to overstimulate you but… we fixed your neck… your midsection too… you owe us a large diamond for the resurrection ritual but we can deal with that later… for now you should rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another deep shaky breath, Uvenda watching with old wise eyes as the rapier disappeared with another small splash of localized water, the elf’s fingers shaking a little as she lifted her hand to her sternum tattoo, Uvenda already having taken note of the large familiar eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a name dear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red curls shifted as she turned her head to look at Alana properly, seemingly debating on what to do next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain Avantika.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alana gave a small nod of understanding. “Of Darktow I take it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avantika stiffened a little and Alana chuckled. “Don’t worry dear, you are not the first pirate to get swept to these shores… nor will you be the last… now let’s see if we can’t get you to a proper bed, you need rest, and a stone table in Melora’s temple is not the nicest of accommodation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avantika looked like she wanted to protest, but stopped as a tall half elf offered her a hand helping her take a few shaky steps out into the sunlight. She grunted as the half elf stopped by Uvenda’s form, the old gnome smiling up at her now new charge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to Vesrah child… I am Uvenda, I’m in charge here… I will visit you later, for now I will just say welcome and enjoy your stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avantika’s head was pounding, her mind going a mile a minute. She barely registered anything other than the soft sand under her boots, leaning against a faceless body that helped her into a hut, helping dragging off her boots, gloves and coat before she left Avantika alone to collapse in a bed, her nose detecting the familiar smells of saltwater and brine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vesrah… she knew that name… a group of islands in the Lucidian ocean, surrounded by deadly reefs, inhabited by a group of weird fish people… how in Uka’toa’s name had she gotten here… why was she here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought back, tried to remember… Darktow… her ship in flames… those bastard idiotic mutinous landlubbers and their captain had betrayed her… there was a fight and… Avantika lifted her hand to her throat, going back to what the Halfling had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘We fixed your neck… and your midsection too.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Midsection? What in the world was wrong with her midsection? She looked down, spotting a long continuous scar across her abdomen, her entire stomach feeling sore every time she tried to move… what had happened there? She had no recollection of this wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head started to hurt again, her eyes feeling heavy. She lifted a hand to her head, grabbing her hat and tossing it aside, feeling herself falling asleep. She would get her revenge eventually… for now, she would rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Answers could be found in the morning, when her head didn't pound like someone had dropped a Balgura on her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small spoilers from Campaign 2 episode 112 and 113</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>Avantika had barely closed her eyes before she opened them again, surrounded by black and cold water on all sides. Nothing hurt, though her neck felt strangely loose. And while underwater, she felt no compulsion to draw breath.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at herself, a bright golden light came from below, Avantika looking down to see the familiar golden eye of her god.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Obtain… capture… PUNISH.” </b></p><p> </p><p>The eye closed, no more words being said, Avantika spotting several creature swimming up from the dark, creatures of the deep dark sea, holding tridents and hissing. The cold waters went darker, Avantika turning her head, spotting the underside of a ship sailing past… Fjord was there. She didn't know how she knew… but he was there… with the last cloven crystal.</p><p> </p><p>Uka’toa’s words echoed in her head. Obtain, capture, punish.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika grinned, chanting low as she joined the cursed merrow in their swim, patting her left shoulder as she cast armor of Agathys, letting the fodder swim first, slowly but surely climbing the side of the boat, barely noticing the ice and snow around the deck.</p><p> </p><p>She looked out at the group of adventures, all of them staring at her in objective horror. She didn't spot the goblin, but they had a new Halfling companion that clearly seemed to have taken over her spot… the large woman Yasha had been slashing her way through the fodder, unsurprisingly and the monk was doing her best to help… weird, Avantika could swear she had had a coat that looked just like that.</p><p> </p><p>The human wizard seemed to have cleaned up a little… though the amount of firework around his feet was a little disconcerting.</p><p> </p><p>the Tiefling and Firbolg were there too, Caduceus giving her a look not unlike the ones he used to cast towards Jamedi on their adventures, the blue horned one looking shocked, casting a nervous look at… ah, there he was.</p><p> </p><p>Fjord stood right by the railing she had climbed, his form having bulked up a little in muscle since last she saw him… the beard was new too, making him look a little more rugged and a little less like a lost puppy. Quickly, before he had the chance to react, she reached out and grabbed him, grinning wide, knowing that her revenge would soon come. “Come darling… we have business elsewhere…”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>‘Swim… swim away… you got the orb, go release him.’</p><p> </p><p>Avantika grinned. A lesser person would have stayed and fight a loosing battle, but she knew the value of an expedited retreat… she was swimming deep, she had dimension doored, they wouldn’t get to her now, she needed to free her master needed to <b>‘WOSH’</b></p><p> </p><p>Avantika ducked away as a single streak of energy flew past her ear, turning around in shock, seeing a group of killer whales, Fjord in the midst of them before suddenly with a flash he was in her face, slashing and attacking, Avantika getting her rapier and her dagger. NO, she would not be stopped, Uka’toa would not be stopped she would not lose to this asinine stubborn CHILD twice. She spun around, ready to get back into an attack as Fjord raised his new sword, runes flashing as suddenly…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GASP</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Avantika sat up in bed, awake from her nightmare, taking a few deep breaths as she woke, Uka’toa’s voice echoing in her ear, as if talking from a place far, far away.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>FAILURE”</b></p><p> </p><p>‘No….nonononono.’</p><p> </p><p>Avantika couldn't move, couldn't stop her body from freezing up, barely managing to lift a shaking hand to her midsection, holding it there for a few panicked minutes before she managed to calm her breathing, falling back on the bed once more, staring up to the ceiling, full of ropes, oars and other fishing supplies. She felt cold to her bone, the cold sweat making her stick to the sheets as a single word managed to form on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Merde.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika wasn’t sure what to make of the dream she had just had… she had no doubt what she had just relived was real… the large scar on her stomach made it clear that the memory was reality… but why show it to her?</p><p> </p><p>Who had showed her that? Her subconscious? Uka’toa letting her know how royally she had fucked up? Someone else?</p><p> </p><p>Avantika didn’t get the chance to think much longer about it, her ears catching the sound of feet walking towards the door of the hut she was in. Quickly she feigned sleep, wrapping herself in the sheets once more as the sound of a door opening was heard.</p><p> </p><p>2 sets of feet came in, as well as the firm thump of a staff. She didn't move as she felt the wrinkly hand of the gnome from earlier land on her forehead, clearly checking her over, content to stay alone with her thoughts for now.</p><p> </p><p>The other set of feet came closer too, Avantika trying her best not to move as suddenly, a heavenly smell reached her nose, and she opened her eyes with a small groan. A tall red Tiefling were holding a tray, a bowl with a creamy looking broth and a few steaming fresh loafs of bread sitting on it.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika wondered how long it had been since last she ate, noticing Uvenda give her a knowing smile that pissed her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning dear… have you had a good sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s voice was raspy as she answered, unsure if the rasp came from the mended broken neck or something else entirely. “Yes… a pretty uneventful night.”</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda gave her a smile Avantika recognized… she used to smile the same way when people tried to lie straight to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… we got you some fish broth soup… I figured you might be hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika grunted, sitting up gingerly, looking up at the Tiefling holding the tray of food, giving her a look that was something between a scowl and idle curiosity, her skin deep blood red, hair long and black falling to below her shoulders, a devil like tail swishing back and forth under a long green coat.</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda gave a small smile as she grabbed a chair, sitting down next to Avantika’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Freedom here is another guest at Vesrah… she offered to help.”</p><p> </p><p>There came a small snort from Freedom, walking over and setting down the tray. “She means my own captain told me to play nice and listen to Uvenda while we are here… I’m heading back out now.”</p><p> </p><p>The Tiefling started walking towards the open door, Uvenda clearing her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Freedom… don't forget your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika raised an eyebrow, unsure what Uvenda was talking about, as Freedom, not even turning around, her only sign of frustration that she hadn't managed to fool the gnome a small twitch of her tail, before uttering a shrill whistle, as suddenly from the rafters, a big red macaw flew down, landing on one of Freedom’s large ram like horns.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika blinked, wondering how she had missed the bird on the rafter, not saying anything as Freedom left, closing the door behind her. Uvenda gave Avantika another kind grandmotherly smile that did not fool Avantika one bit, the pirate taking a spoon and starting to eat, holding back a small happy moan as her body took in the taste and feeling of a creamy fish and mussels soup.</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda didn't say anything, let Avantika take her time eating, Avantika taking a small moment to think over the fact that the gnome didn't seem to be in a rush. After a while, Avantika put down the spoon, grabbing at the loaf of bread, starting to break it up to dip into the remainder of the broth.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what happens now gnome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now we have a little parley… if that is acceptable to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika finished eating, feeling damn near close to comfortable at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well… what are the terms?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ask a question, you answer as honestly as you can. Once you have answered a question, you can ask one of me which I will answer to the best of my ability... if you don't want to answer you don't have to of course, but nothing in life is free.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika nodded. “D’accord… I suppose it’s only fair that I get to start?”</p><p> </p><p>A small nod made Avantika smile, the most pressing matter rushing from her lips almost faster than she managed to think the question through.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I alive? I know for a fact that I died… your cleric even said as much when mentioning that a large diamond was used to heal me… you could have left me dead on the sands or even just buried me and let it have been with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda leaned forward on her staff, sighing, staring at the ground. “It is… not as straight forward answer as you might have hoped but… you are alive, because my patron goddess wants you to be… she was the one that brought you to our shores, safely through the ocean and the reefs… I am merely following her will.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika frowned. She had more questions, for now she would play along, feign mild amnesia to any questions she didn't want to answer.</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda sat straighter up in her chair. “Now for my question… what is the glowing yellow eye?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s hand instinctually rushed up to her tattoo, cursing herself silently as she noticed Uvenda stare at her expectantly. No way to shrink away from that one it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“He… he’s my god, essentially… Uka’toa… the great leviathan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good god is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“To those that stay loyal to him, certainly.”</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda sighed deeply, Avantika having a feeling that she would have to answer more questions about Uka’toa down the road.</p><p> </p><p>“You said your god wants me alive… what god are we talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Melora.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika frowned. “The wildmother wants me alive? Whatever for? I don't pray to her… I barely offer her a thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not… but someone prayed on your behalf to her… and she was willing to give that someone a boon… more I can’t tell you… now for my next question, about your rapier…”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika sighed. This was gonna be a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Freedom belongs to me, she is one my my characters in my own campaign, you will meet more of her and the others in her crew down the line</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Captain Scarlet, Bravery the bird and various other characters that are pirates aboard the Witch-Fury are characters from a campaign I am currently playing inn... I wanted to add them to have some fun down the line, might get a little saucy too after a while, there will be warnings when we get that far</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>The parley with Uvenda continued for almost 10 minutes. Avantika had a feeling the gnome would have given her more information if not for the fact that the gnome clearly could tell she wasn't ready to show her hand just yet.Even so, Avantika tried one more question.</p><p> </p><p>“Last question Madame… what happens next?”</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda smiled, getting up from her chair. “Next… you get to relax and enjoy Vesrah until such a time when you no longer need to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika frowned. “Pardon… I don't think I understood that right… what do you mean no longer need to be here? Am I not healed?”</p><p> </p><p>The look Uvenda sent her made Avantika furious.</p><p> </p><p>“For now… you’ll stay put.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And if I refuse?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a suggestion.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika flew to her feet, her hands reaching out towards her magic. A wave of vertigo crashed onto her, and she gritted her teeth against the spinning sensation, er hands reaching out towards her magic to summon her rapier. Just as fast as her hands twitched, Uvenda simply waved her hand, and a feeling of cold and deep exhaustion hit Avantika as the magic forming in her hand fizzled into nothing.</p><p> </p><p>She took a few deep breaths, sitting back on the bed, scowling at the gnome.</p><p> </p><p>“Counter-spell is cowardly magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda smiled calmly. “Very effective though… now please, rest… the island is open to you once your energy is back, with certain restrictions for your own safety.”</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda pointed her staff to a large trunk standing at one end of the room. “The trunk has fresh and clean clothes when you need it… be sure to not overextend yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika managed to look up at Uvenda, scowling hard.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s it? You bring me back to life only to keep me captured?”</p><p> </p><p>Uvenda didn't look at Avantika as she started walking over towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I was asked to keep you safe… if I have to keep you safe from yourself too then that is what I intend to do… thank you for the parley Avantika, have a nice day.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that Uvenda opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her. Avantika took a few deep breaths before starting to curse loudly and angrily in several languages, included but not limited to common, elvish and her mother tongue.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of venting, she decided getting up again, finding that the vertigo wasn’t as bad as it had been. She decided she needed air. Ignoring the offer of fresh clothes from her apparent jailor, stopping only to grab her tricorn hat before Avantika walked out into the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>It took her a few seconds to just get used to the light, her eyes stinging a little before her sight returned to her. As most sailors out on the sea, she had of course heard of Vesrah, a group of small islands surrounded by water, filled by people so connected to the sea the whole lot could have easily been tritons.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika had always thought of the island as a small rustic island with huts made of driftwood and palm leaves. The vast city with columns of marble and tall lanterns threw her for a bit of a loop, and she found herself spending a good couple minutes just staring at it all, the familiar smells of sea and brine hitting her nose, as well as the sounds of gulls and waves hitting sand. Looking at the sand, she took a notice to see that Vesrah seemed to sit in between the sand banks, though it was possible to walk around without getting too wet on the feet. Avantika sighed, deciding that a little walk about was well within her rights, stepping down from the hut she had been sleeping inn.</p><p> </p><p>She had taken maybe 4 steps out on the sand when there was a loud sqwak, and a heavy weight on her left shoulder. She turned around, spotting a familiar red macaw, who seemingly seemed very content on using her shoulder to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oy… comfortable there are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The parrot just looked at her, a slightly confused look in it’s eyes. Avantika grunted, adjusting a little to the weight the bird was having on her shoulder, feeling sharp talons hold onto the fabric of her coat.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't suppose you speak?”</p><p> </p><p>The bird simply squawked at her. “Right… you seemed close to that red Tiefling… let’s see if we can’t find her while I do some recognisance.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika picked a direction and started to walk. She took notice as she walked about her surroundings, large open homes, humanoids walking around barefoot, a few with gills and blueish green skin, noticing a few giving her looks. Avantika wasn't sure if the large parrot was helping or hurting her image, but she was starting to wonder if she was ever going to get the feeling back in her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Bravery? Did you make a new friend?”</p><p> </p><p>A voice, sultry and a bit amused, made the parrot on Avantika’s shoulder turn around and squawk. Avantika stopped and turned around, eyes locking with the woman who had talked.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing she noticed was how similar the woman seemed to herself. There were some discrepancies of course, the woman in front of her was clearly human, and her glass green eyes met Avantika’s own teal with a look of pure curiosity. Their hair colours matched though, even if Avantika’s dark red locks were curlierthan her human counterpart’s long wavy hair.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger was tall for a human, making her and Avantika about even in height. This woman too wore a dark coat over a white tunic and tight leather pants, though her coat had sleeves, and a dark brown design as opposed to Avantika’s preference for blue, nor did the stranger wear any gloves. Avantika didn't spot any tattoos on the stranger, but noticed the two large golden hoops hanging from her ears. She also noticed the sword hanging from a belt, and a small dagger on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a small smile, deciding to turn on the charm for now. “Is this bird yours? He’s kind of murdering my shoulder.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman laughed, adjusting her own tricorne hat, Avantika suddenly noticing a long blue macaw feather sitting in it.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies… no he is not mine but… he has been hanging with me a lot since we got here… His master probably told him to keep me in his sights… I assume he mistook you for me... come here Bravery.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a small tense moment as Avantika felt the bird grip hard with his talons as he jumped, flapped his wings and landed on the human woman’s shoulders. She smiled, stroking the belly feathers of the large bird a few times before looking back at Avantika, a look of intense and unhidden curiosity in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So… I am going to guess that you are the new arrival that has everyone whispering and talking… something about being literary torn into pieces and brought back to life on the whim of a nature god?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika crossed her arms, a wry smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Avantika of the Squall-eater… pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Scarlet of the Witch-fury… glad to be making your acquaintances.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, looking to the red macaw again. “So… you said that one doesn’t belong to you, but he seemed to respond to your call.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet smiled, looking at Bravery with a look that Avantika couldn't quite place. “Oh, that’s because my first mate have him well trained, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, tall red tiefling with a constant scowl on her face?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you’ve met Freedom then?”</p><p> </p><p>“In passing… she said she was helping because you asked her to.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet gave a small nod. “I told all of my crew that as long as we are stuck here we should help out as best as we can… there was no hiding what we were of course but Uvenda and her people didn’t seem to mind letting us stay until we fix what we need to fix and get back home.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet stopped talking, noticing that Avantika was staring. “My apologies, I shouldn’t be involving you into my own crew’s matters… thank you for looking after Bravery… again I think he saw your hat and your hair and got confused… I should head back to the docks to catch up with my crew.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet started to walk down the sandy path. Avantika frowned. The other woman’s accent was hard to place. Not to mention that she had not recognized the name of her, or her ship. Her curiosity piqued, she asked a question in passing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Scarlet… where are you from? I don't recognize your ship’s name from Dark-tow.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet stopped, turning to look at Avantika, seemingly amused. “You wouldn’t know the place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well… my crew usually sail along the shores of Waterdeep and Chult on the forgotten coast.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika frowned, utterly confused. “Never heard those names.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet sighed. “Yes well, that is the problem isn't it… no one here seems to have. good day miss Avantika.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, and a small wave, Scarlet turned a corner, Avantika standing back, wondering what in the name of Uka’toa had just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 4</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika stood still for a minute, letting Scarlet walk down and around a corner before starting to walk after her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She had to admit she was intrigued. A group of pirates that came from a place no one had heard of, that was interesting… even more interesting was the fact that the group clearly had a ship somewhere… if Uvenda was not about to let her leave it seemed she would have to find transport elsewhere.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika turned the corner she had seen Scarlet walk down, finding a small alleyway, completely empty with several paths leading through the city.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She sighed in frustration. Typical, she was trying to tail a rogue, clearly not an optimal situation. She continued to walk down the road, noises of people talking filling her ears. After a bit of walking shefound something akin to a market.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tapping her hand to her side she realized two things, one, her pouch of valuables was gone… she had figured that would have been the case given the dream of her and Fjord fighting under the cold icy water somewhere north, but it made bartering a little hard at the current moment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The other thing she noted was that her dagger was gone. That was a little more frustrating, but she had to admit she was slightly surprised that she wasn't freaking out more about it. She knew the dagger was cursed of course, but at the time she had gotten it that didn't seem like much of a problem. The fact that she wasn't itching to go swim through the icy dark waters to find it again though was indicating that the curse had transferred over to someone else. She hoped it was Fjord, the glee of him being cursed almost her feel giddy.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika looked around the stalls, at various fish caught that day, some weavers selling nets, blankets and mats, and a few smiths selling stuff like fishhooks and spears. Avantika kept going, walking through town until she turned a corner, spotting something familiar and red. The tall red tiefling Freedom stood on the banks of the ocean together with a dwarf with long curly brown hair, the two looking to be in a heated discussion</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika moved forward just as Freedom’s voice reached her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No Asili, I am telling you, there are no lemons.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How can there not be any lemons in the entire city? Aren’t half these people former sailors and pirates? Aren’t they afraid of scurvy? HOW ARE THERE NO LEMONS?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Asili, I have looked through Bravery’s eyes for days now as he has flown over and around the entire island. There is no dirt, there is no fast ground, it is 3 banks of sand with sea water flowing freely around it, I am honestly surprised this place isn’t sinking as we speak, the only kind of fruit and greens you will find here that’s anywhere close to local is kelp and coconut. Now enough with the lemons.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The dwarf huffed, crossing their arms, clearly upset about this place’s lack of food options.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika decided it was a decent enough spot to enter the conversation. “To be completely fair, scurvy is not fun to get… I’ve seen plenty men fall ill to the infliction… luckily I have men to clean up after the sick… or had, I suppose.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom and Asili both turned, Freedom’s eyes going from slightly annoyed to scrutinizing. “I see you are up… had a good talk with the Uvenda woman then?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">I’ve had worse parleys in my life… better too but what can you do.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika shrugged, walking up to the two pirates. “So… I suppose we never got to properly introduce each other… Captain Avantika of the Squall-eater.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Freedom… first mate of the Witchfury… this is Asili, they are our resident cleric.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Asili smiled and gave a small wave. “Hi… heard some fascinating things from the local clerics… you look pretty good for… well, having been dead.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika snorted a little, looking past Freedom and Asili to out on the horizon, a tall 3 mast schooner with furled sails anchored not too far out on the deep sea, the figurehead a beautiful woman seemingly springing out from the sea itself.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That’s a fine ship you got there… I don't suppose I could go take a closer look?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom scowled. “You’d have to ask our captain.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You mean Scarlet?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom’s scowl changed into a look of surprise, Asili starting to gape. “Oh… You know Captain Scarlet?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika held Freedom’s gaze with her own, not even looking at the dwarf that had asked the question, Avantika raising a hand up to rub her shoulder.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ran into her earlier… she stopped me because I had a bird on my shoulder that she recognized. Apparently, a case of mistaken identity.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Next to Freedom Asili’s mouth went from a gape to an o. “Oh… OH, oh Tymora she looks like the captain.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Asili looked over to Freedom, amusement evident on their face. Freedom’s scowl returned, her tail swishing annoyed. “Looks aren’t everything… seems like I need to have a conversation with my animal companion later on.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom stepped up to Avantika, the elf looking at her amused, sharp experienced eyes spotting small cracks in the tiefling’s nervous attempt at looking fierce and dangerous.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The Witchfury is off limits to non-crew members… until Captain Scarlet says otherwise.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika simply raised an eyebrow, still highly amused. “Very well… next time I see her I will ask her myself… maybe we can come to a deal, I can be very persuasive… and good at many a skill… I don't suppose you can think of a skill or two your good captain would enjoy?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The dwarf opened their mouth, clearly unhappy with how she was talking about their captain.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A blur of red was upon her, and Avantika just barely had the time to summon her rapier as Freedom grabbed her by the coat, her black eyes changing into molten lava in front of her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“FREEDOM.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The familiar voice made Freedom and Avantika both turn, Scarlet appearing atop a sand bank, Bravery flying over from her shoulder to land on one of Freedom’s horns.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika looked over to Asili, to see what the dwarf was doing, seeing a small golden glow dissipate from their fingers at the arrival of their captain.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika turned instead to Scarlet that came walking down the path, the elf smiling brightly, taking the time to drop her rapier with a flick of her wrist before holding up her hands in mock surrender.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You were right Scarlet… she is protective.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Scarlet gave Avantika a small smile, her eyes giving her a simple message of warning, clearly not amused.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Freedom, please let go of the Vesrah inhabitant.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom let go, dropping her thaumaturgy, her eyes going back to black.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika turned to Scarlet. “Vesrah inhabitant? I’m afraid you’re mistaken, I’m only here temporary.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Scarlet chuckled. “If you say so… let me guess, you came to take a look at our ship?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika nodded, looking out at the Schooner again. “She is beautiful… I’d love to take a closer look.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I don't doubt it… you are free to do so as long as I or any of my cremates are with you at any point but if you were hoping to catch a ride, then I’m afraid that’s not possible.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika’s eyebrow twitched lightly. “May I ask why not?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Two main reasons” Scarlet said, going into business mode. “First of all it’s not going to be sailing anywhere in these waters… putting it bluntly, we are here because our wizard was experimenting on a new spell and it backfired horrendously and now all of us are here until she manages to get us back to Faerun, and I cannot guarantee that even if we were to allow you to join if the magic would affect you cause you’re not from our realm… the second reason is a lot more simpler… Uvenda told me that if you did ask, to tell you no.” Scarlet gave Avantika a small sympathetic smile.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Uvenda have been nothing but fair to us and our situation, letting pirates dock near her town, letting us eat and drink of her food stores… I am not about to betray that trust.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika’s amused face turned into one of annoyance. “Bloody old bat, keeps getting in my way.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Asili looked confused. “Didn't she order her clerics to raise you from the dead? I heard you were literary carved in half, seems like a lot of effort was done to keep you here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes, well so far it seems like I’ve been brought back to life to be forever trapped on a half sunken cluster of islands with no say… I am honestly not sure what Uvenda even means to protect me from, it’s not like I am a child in need of a big strong adventurer to save me from a horrid monster.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">No sooner had the words left Avantika’s mouth before there was a loud noise, everyone turning towards town, seeing a large horn being blown from atop a tower.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What the hell was that?” Avantika asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Scarlet frowned. “Not sure but that didn't sound like a good noise.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“CAPTAIN.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Both the redheads turned at Freedom’s call, the tiefling looking out towards the bay where suddenly, appearing out of the deep, row upon row of angry looking blue half mutated fish people stepped onto land.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They stepped up onto the sand, holding spears and tridents, screeching, and pointing in the direction of the group. Avantika felt her face go pale, hearing once more in the back of her head, a low, angry whispering voice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<b>Failuuuure.” </b></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Next to her Scarlet drew both a cutlass and a dagger, scowling.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Everywhere we go” she muttered frustrated, turning to Freedom and Asili. “All right you two, business as usual… Freedom, try not to do anything reckless, Lilith is safe in town with Nasika.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika didn't know any of those names but looked over to the large tiefling that was looking at the merrow with unhindered hate in her eyes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika licked her lips, reaching out for her magic, sighing in relief as she found her rapier reappearing in her hand with a splash of water. No sooner had she looked down to her sword before the merrow exploded, rushing forward.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom took two steps back, grabbing a bow hanging over her shoulder. “Bravery, crowd control.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The parrot squawked, flying forward, starting to peck and claw at the merrow who rushed past him, a weird green glow appearing in Freedom’s eyes as she took sight at a certain merrow, letting an arrow fly, effortlessly turning to another as the first one fell to the ground with a screech.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika frowned, before rushing forward to stand next to the tiefling.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Excuse me” she muttered, raising a finger, pointing at 3 creatures that snarled towards her, letting 3 eldritch blasts fly from her fingers, each hitting their target with a burst of teal sparks.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Out of the corner of her eyes she glinted something golden, seeing Asili conjure a large glowing coin, making it hit a merrow that was sent flying. A rush of red in her peripheral made Avantika take notice of Scarlet, almost dancing around her enemies, stabbing, and slashing at the seemingly unrelenting horde of creatures.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The group continued to fight as the sands were filled by the merrow corpses, Freedom at one point running out of arrows, dragging out a longsword and starting to slash at her enemies, Asili’s hands starting to glow as she started tossing out a warm aura that Avantika recognized as healing word, before they too grabbed an axe and started slashing at the enemies, clearly having a vastly different approach to their role as cleric as opposed to the ones Avantika had met previously.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika, feeling exhaustion sneak up on her, wondered how long they would last going like this until suddenly a large torrent of water rushed out from behind the group of adventures.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika turned to look over her shoulder, seeing atop the bank, Uvenda, several locals and 6 water elementals, all rushing down to deal with the merrow, who sounded a retreat, most being blasted with more water before their screeching stopped and all that was left was unmoving bodies on the beach.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika took a few deep breaths, before falling back on her ass, exhausted.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Merde.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom grunted too, sheathing her sword, starting to walk up to the dead bodies, beginning to grab arrows and other loot. Avantika sat still, just watching as Scarlet, Asili and Freedom looked over the dead bodies, finding nothing of proper value, suddenly hearing a small thumping noise next to her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She sighed, not even bothering to turn around. “Anything I can do for you Uvenda?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The gnome stopped right next to her, looking out in front of the small horde of fish men. “I was about to ask you the same thing dear… it seems something brought these merrow here… I don't suppose you have an inkling as to what they could be drawn too?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika raised a hand to her tattoo, rubbing it with shaking fingers, not giving a proper answer. She didn’t have to of course, it was clear both to her and to Uvenda that the merrow was there for her… that Uka’toa wanted her back to be punished for her failure… and suddenly, Avantika felt something she had never felt before about the ocean waves in front of her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A deep set and uncontrollable fear. She had failed Uka’toa… and clearly, the chained leviathan did not plan on letting her just live her life, away from him and his demands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 5</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika was left alone with her thoughts for a while as Uvenda walked over to Scarlet. Avantika overheard bits of their conversation, Uvenda apologizing for her druids not coming to their aid faster, Scarlet making assurances that there were no issues and that she and her crew were more than happy to kill some sea creatures.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika swallowed deep, her fingers nervously tracing themselves over the tattoo on her sternum, her eyes glazing over as the panic began to sink inn. Over and over she asked herself what she was going to do, how to convince her patron she still had value… but words escaped her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She was brought out by her stupor by a thud next to her, Avantika jumping slightly as she registered that Freedom had sat down next to her on the beach, holding out a handful of coins.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Here, your share.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Come again?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You killed a good number of those bastards with us… they didn’t have too much on them that was useful but I figure these coins are your share.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika accepted the coins, looking them over, finding a single gold and 3 silver, along with a handful of copper pieces, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Uvenda and her druids were walking back up to the city again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thanks I suppose.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom shrugged, Bravery flying back to land on her horns again. “Ah you… I want to have a word with you, you little troublemaker, I told you to stick to Captain Scarlet when you saw her, this is not Captain Scarlet.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bravery turned his head sideways and squawked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What do you mean you figured it was close enough?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Another squawk, Avantika noticing Freedom’s already deep red face go a little deeper burgundy.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What do you mean I have a type and what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The parrot clearly did not understand the problem, seemingly unbothered as he started preening, Freedom sighing deeply, turning to Avantika, who was appreciating the distraction from her impending doom.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I apologize for my bird… I told him to stay with the captain and apparently ‘redhead in a coat and tricorn’ was close enough because ‘my boss has a type and is probably okay with me protecting this one too’ <span>is apparently a decent</span> excuse in bird.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika grinned. “<span>Hey knowing that the bird was landing on me because he thought you’d want to fuck me honestly make the shoulder pain worth it… don’t worry about it.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>The annoyed scowl Freedom sent her did nothing to hide the deep burgundy blush dancing over her cheekbones. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>So Freedom… can I ask you a question?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>I suppose that depends on the question.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika nodded. “Fair enough… nothing crude I promise, but I couldn't help but notice that you clearly have some… feelings about the merrow we just fought.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom’s scowl turned harsher, but Avantika had a feeling that for once it wasn't directed at her. “I suppose it’s fine that I tell you… given the situation I suppose we don't have to hold any secrets from you on this plane.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom sighed, and closed her eyes, her face relaxing a little, opening her eyes </span>
  <span>again a few seconds later</span>
  <span>, looking a little less annoyed and a little more resigned. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>A long time ago we were looking for upgrades for our ship… we found that there was a way to enchant high quality cloth for our sails, to let it sail faster and all that… we found this fidgety gnome that knew of an Amnish ship loaded with high quality materials, including a lot of high quality cloth ordered by the Amnish Arcanist guild. </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>A</span>
  <span>nyway we head out, preparing to go full battle force with canons to get our hands on what we need</span>
  <span>ed,</span>
  <span> only to find the ship crashed upon some rocks… we board and find the entire crew dead, self inflicted wounds all around, like a MAJOR suicide cult.”</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom sigh</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span>, shaking her head a little, getting her hair out of her face. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>We went down below, hold filled with precious cargo that we started to gather… and then I hear a noise.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom licked her lips, Avantika noticing her voice struggle to stay neutral. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>We found the one making noise… a young tiefling girl hiding in a barrel, holding onto a skinny cat and a sword about 3 times to large for her to even hold. She was terrified, saying that the crew of the ship took her and locked her inn there with the cargo before suddenly out in the middle of the ocean they all turned mad and started killing each other… no sooner had she managed to say this before suddenly out of all the portholes and through broken planks a bunch of sagahin appeared, screaming to us about handing over the girl child… so we killed them all, grabbed the girl and ran, got into the row boat only for Captain Scarlet to open fire on what was rest of the ship.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom looked over to Avantika, who looked intrigued and interested about this whole adventure. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>The girl we rescued… her name is Lilith… I’m not sure if I adopted her or she adopted me, either way I care so much about her and I have a need to keep her safe… even if keeping her safe means I must do something drastically stupid.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika shrugged. “I don't know, I think the whole killing sagahins thing seems perfectly acceptable at this point in time.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Yes well… its not just the Sagahin.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Oh?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Remember I said she was holding a large sword?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Yes?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Well you could tell with barely a glance that the thing was cursed… large, with a golden serpent looking eye, guard like a friggin tentacle, sheath covered in bloody barnacles.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika felt her heart skip a beat. “You don’t say?” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom sighed. “It did something to the crew, being around it… we were miserable for weeks. </span>
  <span>We </span>
  <span>tried throwing it overboard and next </span>
  <span>we</span>
  <span> knew we found it lodged to the other side of the ship, we </span>
  <span>tried locking it away, breaking it, nothing worked. We </span>
  <span>all took turns grabbing it </span>
  <span>after a while</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>everyone frustrated and annoyed, and </span>
  <span>it kept whispering trying to lay doubts about things we felt. Asili tried to touch it and the thing burned their hand… we ended up taking it to a temple where a cleric have been trying to deal with the curse but… currently its not seeming to do much… Avantika are you doing okay? You look a little pale.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika did feel a little ill. She knew these people were from another realm… she knew there was only one chained leviathan… and yet. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Freedom… I know we just met… and that you clearly don't trust me, which I personally find to be a wise decision… but if possible, could I have a conversation with this… Lilith?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom frowned. “What for?” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika looked at the tiefling, seeing her worried and sceptical look, Avantika sighing, holding out her hand, summoning her rapier with a flash of water, setting it down in the sand, the tentacle guard perfectly visible, Avantika turning, making a big deal to raise a hand to her large serpent eye tattoo on her sternum. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Because Freedom… those merrow weren't here for you.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom stared, eyes transfixed on her blade. She blinked, eyes going to </span>
  <span>her</span>
  <span> horn where Bravery was sitting and relaxing. </span>
  <span>She</span>
  <span> grabb</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> a small parchment out of a pouch, writing on it with a small piece of charcoal. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Bravery, do me a favour, fly into town, find Nasika and give this to her, and then stay with Lilith until you come back okay?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Bravery squawked and picked up the parchment in one talon, flying off in the general direction of tall marble towers. Freedom’s eyes went back to look at Avantika’s blade, her tail twitching a little back and forth, her eyes never leaving the blade even as she spoke up. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Start talking.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika gave a small nod. She had a feeling she would have to explain herself, but talking to potentially another warlock might be worth it. “Very well… let me tell you about the entity known as Uka’toa”</span>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>And now, I am here… alive… and he is clearly and understandably upset about the circumstances.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika looked at Freedom as she stopped talking. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>About halfway into her story she had realized why the tiefling had been so forthcoming with the info she had been giving out… there was something amazingly freeing talking to someone that you knew were not going to be in the same world as </span>
  <span>yourself</span>
  <span> for long, and would not have the opportunity to use any and all information given out for personal gain down the line. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>She looked over to the tiefling, who was staring at her, looking a little paler red than usual. Avantika lifted an eyebrow, wondering if maybe all this information had killed the ranger. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Freedom? You okay?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Okay? You just told me you had plans to summon a large tentacle abomination to become pirate queen and that you think Lilith might be under the same conditions for our world, FOR FREYA’S SAKE AVANTIKA NO I’M NOT OKAY.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika decided to not ask Freedom who Freya was, she had a feeling she didn't want to know at any rate, </span>
  <span>it was hard enough to keep track of all the gods and goddesses in this realm. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom took a deep breath, clearly about to continue yelling, stopping, her face relaxing a little, eyes looking at something past her shoulder. Avantika turned just in time for a blur of pink and purple to rush past her into Freedom’s arms. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Sis, this place is so much fun, Nasika showed me everything, and I played plague with a bunch of kids and I got to try swimming and a kind man with gills told me how to fish.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika looked at the girl who had more or less collided into Freedom’s arms, </span>
  <span>making note of Bravery flying back and landing once more on Freedom’s horn, clearly proud of a job well done</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>The ranger had told her that Lilith was young, but Avantika had thought the girl would be at least 10, this girl barely looked 7 years old, wearing brown shorts and a blue and white striped shirt.</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Her skin was a dark pink, her horns curling into a cresent from her forehead before bending a little again down under the girl’s chin, the horns ridged like a ram, her tail long with a heart shaped tip. Her eyes contrasted Freedom’s own black by being pure white, a small hint of silver </span>
  <span>coming through from where her eyes rested. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Another set of feet made Avantika turn again, stiffening at the sight of familiar green skin in leather </span>
  <span>armour</span>
  <span>, Avantika managing to stop herself from grabbing a weapon as she realized the person standing next to her was female. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Hey Freedom, sorry it took so long, not used to the roads here yet.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>It’s fine… thank you for looking after Lilith Nasika.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika took a good look at Nasika. Dark green skin and a pair of tusks showed clear signs that the woman was a half orc. Her hair was black, falling past her shoulder in thick cornrow braids, before going into a shorter fade up the back of her head, before a classic small unruly </span>
  <span>Mohawk</span>
  <span> made her black locks fall onto her face. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>The woman was wearing a leather breastplate with lots of belts and intricate details over a white shirt, a long charcoal hooded cape fastened with a buckle over her right shoulder. Tight pants and knee high boots tied off the outfit, Avantika spotting a few daggers and pouches fastened to the woman’s side, as well as a large lute hanging over her shoulder </span>
  <span>via a large belt.</span>
  <span> Avantika’s eyes met the half orc’s own golden yellow, pupils a tad more more slits than orbs, the half orc looking clearly amused. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Ah yes Nasika this is Avantika, Avantika this is Nasika, the Witch fury’s resident bard and </span><span>Captain Scarlet’s sister… not by blood clearly.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika gave a small nod. “Pleasure I’m sure… sorry for that flinch earlier I have… bad experiences with half orcs.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Nasika’s grin turned wider. “Oh none taken… if I can ever help you get over the bad experience… just let me know.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika snorted, turning to look at the young tiefling in Freedom’s lap, who was looking curious at her rapier, still stuck in the sand. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>You are Lilith, yes?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>The girl turned to look at her, giving a small nod, clearly a little unsure about the new stranger that was talking to her. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>My name is Avantika… I wanted to ask if maybe you would like to play a little game with me?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith’s face lit up in excitement, and Avantika steeled herself. She wasn't quite sure why she was doing this, but at this point, even playing a game with a potential warlock child was better than sitting and thinking about the leviathan that was clearly out for her blood.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I am feeling inspired today XD</p><p>Small note, Freedom, her animal companion Bravery and Lilith are all my characters. Captain Scarlet, Asili and Nasika belong to my friends who have given consent to let me include them in my fanfic. Small side note they arent gonna be around forever, but its nice to give Avantika some pirates to interact with in these first few days at Vesrah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smaller chapter today, hope thats okay with you guys, more interesting and fun things to come</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Chapter 6</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika gave her most charming smile to the girl in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Freedom here has been telling me a little about you… said you had a sword that talked to you?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith looked up to Freedom, as if making sure she was still there, before turning back to Avantika nodding. “He used to… but not for a long time, not since everyone left the sword at the nice temple place.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>So he doesn't come to you in your dreams?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith shook her head. “I used to have really bad nightmares but… ever since I started sharing a hammock with big sis Freedom or with Clover or Nasika, I have been okay… but I wake up sometimes having learned fun new magic.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika’s smile twitched a little. “You don't say? Then how about that game I promised you?” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith beamed, leaning forward eager. “I like games.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Very well</span><span>, do you know the game Simon says?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith shook her head, looking a little sad about the fact that she didnt know what they were going to play. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>It’s very simple” Avantika said, reaching out to ruffle the girl’s hair. “I will cast a spell… if you can cast the spell too, then you do the same. Then, you do a spell you know and see if I know it. We continue until one of us can’t do a spell or our mental energies cant go anymore… sound good?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith beamed, nodding vigorously. “Yeah, that sounds really fun.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Bon</span><span>” Avantika said smiling. “I’ll start.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika raised her hand, palm up, a quick poof of smoke rising as she was suddenly holding a small fire in her hands. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith giggled, doing the same, her face beaming as she too produced flame, holding it out proudly, as if to say look at what I did. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika chuckled. “Not bad… you go next.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith looked thoughtful for a minute, then smiled, looking around, finding a piece of driftwood, raising her hands out, 3 rays of dark energy sprouting from her fingers, hitting the driftwood with intense force. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika merely raised an eyebrow, she too raising a single finger towards the same target, muttering Eldritch blast under her breath as her own spell fired. Lilith’s eyes widened a little, the girl’s face falling into a pout. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Aww, I was told that was a really special one.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>It is” Avantika assured her. “Not many can learn to cast it… now, next round yes?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>She raised her hand, her mind going for a quick second to Vera, her first mate, trying not to think about what had happened to her crew after her untimely demise, muttering an incantation, drawing a hand over her face, her own visage changing into Vera’s older rugged features. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>OH, I know that one” Lilith said with a beam, she too raising her hand, her features turning her into looking like Scarlet’s younger sister, identical down to the freckles over her face. </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika grinned. “All right, so you know disguise self… that is a really good utility spell.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith seemed to almost beam with the praise, before realizing she was next, scooting a little way from Freedom’s embrace before starting to mutter in a deep voice, Avantika recognizing the words as soon as Lilith cast it, holding a warning hand up to Freedom who seemed intent on getting closer to her, Lilith patting herself as a row of glowing blue ice crystals sprung from her body. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika sighed, </span>
  <span>still pretty tired from the fight against the merrow</span>
  <span>. She was getting low on energy, but not </span>
  <span>so</span>
  <span> low </span>
  <span>that she couldnt cast a few low level spells</span>
  <span>. She traced some runes in the air, muttering deeply, tapping her own clavicle as the familiar cold sensation that armor of Agathys gave embraced her. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Not bad </span><span>mon enfant</span><span>… another really special one… one that gives some nice protection if you are ever in danger. My turn next?”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith nodded, Avantika noticing that the girl looked very tired. “All right, this one is really complicated so don't feel bad if you cant cast it, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith nodded, her own icicles dissapearing as she dropped her spell. Avantika took a deep breath and closed her eyes, </span>
  <span>channelling</span>
  <span> her magic into the last energy reserves she had, casting invisibility. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith seemed to gape, looking around as if wondering where Avantika had gone. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>I’m still right here” Avantika said, her voice making Lilith, as well as Freedom turn their heads towards her general direction. “This spell is called invisibility… a handy tool for scallywags like us, yes?” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika dropped the spell, appearing visible once more. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith pouted. “I don't know that one.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Well… it is a very difficult spell to master, </span><span>I am sure that one day you can do it too</span><span>” Avantika said, pouring on the charm as Lilith yawned. </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom was quick to notice the yawn too. “Well Lilith… thank miss Avantika for playing with you, and then you follow Nasika back to the ship okay? Maybe Jim has some food for you before bedtime?” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Lilith made some sounds that sounded halfway like a protest, but rubbed her eyes and yawned once more, giving a small happy and tired smile at Avantika. “Thank you for playing with me… maybe we can play more some other time?” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>If we find the time.” Nasika chuckled, reaching down to lift Lilith into her arms, </span><span>starting to turn</span><span> towards a smaller dingy. </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom looked at her. “Thanks for looking after her Nasika.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>No worries… I’ll settle her down and come back once she’s asleep, the night shift can take care of the rest.”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika </span>
  <span>looked on as the half orc climbed into the dingy, </span>
  <span>sure the young tiefling girl would be asleep before the </span>
  <span>two </span>
  <span>got out to the ship further out on the water. As she looked on, she could almost feel Freedom’s gaze on her person. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Well… good news first, her patron is not Uka’toa. </span><span>H</span><span>e usually sends visions of what he wants in the form of dreams and visions and the occasional boon… bad news for you though, she is definitively a warlock. The sword that keeps following her is clearly inhibited by a part of whatever ancient betrayer god or demon or devil or whatever else it is that has chosen her, and while you clearly should keep her hexblade away from her… clearly the demon is managing to teach her a few magical tricks from afar. </span><span>S</span><span>he’s not very strong though, with very limited power but… </span><span>eldritch</span><span> blast and armor of agathys are… well, its not something a cleric would naturally learn to put it that way.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika sighed, before she too took a deep breath and yawned, looking around, wondering how she had missed that the sun was turning red on the horizon. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom </span>
  <span>gave a small amused chuckle</span>
  <span>. “Long day huh?” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Oh you know… you start up being resurrected and ever since it’s gone downhill.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom made a sound that could have been mistaken for a laugh. “Well, I suppose you got me some answers to some questions I have had for a while… if you have the patience to wait for Nasika to come back from tucking inn Lilith we can head to dinner."</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>You taking me on a date? Is it the parrot talking now cause I am still not your captain.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t be an ass… Uvenda and some of the others have been curious to hear tales of a world that is not their own, so they have been arranging dinner to be a large party setting the last few days where we have been talking about our adventures… and once we run out of those Nasika and Scarlet had an… interesting childhood, so there are more than enough stories, shanties and booze to go around… and Uvenda is footing the bill so I figure you wont refuse.”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika grinned, getting to her feet, winching at a sting of pain from her still freshly healed midsection, the elf telling herself that one or two glasses of wine and some food before bed was probably allowed, even if she had to endure Uvenda for the evening.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Small note in case of rules lawyers in the comment section, Avantika takes a note to say that eldritch blast and armor of Agathys is not someone who isnt a warlock would know. I am fully aware of lore bards and wizards and some kinds of clerics can choose spells from other spell lists, but the point I tried to make is that in those kinds of instances the character themselves reaches out with wishes to learn said spells, as opposed to warlocks where they are granted relatively fast and easily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Chapter 7</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Pardon… I don't think I heard you right… you managed to convince a group of land destroying gold hunters that there had just been discovered gold in an abandoned ruin… that you knew belonged to an ancient black dragon?” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet took a deep sip of her rum. “Fucking Chult… horrible place… we also released a bunch of manic boar pigs loose and started some chaos… couldn't have happened to better people I tell you.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika just looked at Scarlet, trying to find any hint that the woman was lying, finding nothing. She had planned to only get some food in her and head back to the sad shack she was staying in, content to not talk to anyone and just silently contemplate how best to deal with the situation of Uka’toa being after her, but Scarlet and her crew had started talking of a trip into a deep jungle to find something called Fey Goldwood, encountering an ancient black dragon, a goblin wearing nothing but black leather, and a large outpost filled with treasure hunters, slavers and general assholes, and Avantika had to admit, she hadn’t been this entertained in a while. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>She looked over the group, spread out on the chairs around the large tables, laughing and talking and feasting. Avantika was quick to spot Freedom, seeing the ranger at the end of a table, eating and drinking almost in solitude, lighting up a little as Bravery nuzzled her from his perch on her horn, giving him some dried nuts out of a personal pouch. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>So tell me Scarlet… what is the deal with you and your first mate?” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet put down her rum, looking over to Freedom as well with a small sigh. “Well… I guess I should start from the beginning… I first met Freedom pulling a prison break… I needed crew members and there was a prison out in the middle of the sea where everyone there was supposed to rot by rule of society so… I hired some extra hands and blew up the side of it and said anyone who wanted to enlist was more than welcome to join… Freedom was the first one to sign up… Tall, beautiful… a bit malnourished and covered with bruises, but hey, what can you do right?” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. “It didn't take long for me to notice the looks she sent my way… I suppose I don't have to tell you about the feeling of eyes following you while on an adventure with someone.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika laughed. She knew precisely what Scarlet talked about, of people following her with looks, several to her better assets, some with drunk wolf whistles… those learned their lesson about what happened if they continued their behaviour… Avantika even recalled an </span>
  <span>occasion</span>
  <span> about a man looking at her and walking straight into a street lamp. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Oui… I know the stare very well.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet nodded. “Well… I sure as hell didn’t mind… I mean look at her, big, muscular, gorgeous… every time I look at her its like a part of me just wants to be very very wicked… but as her captain, I decided I </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> want to force the issue… she needed to come to me, rather than her getting the wrong idea and thinking I was ordering her to fuck me, you know? Consent needed to be present. So… I gave hints… wore my tightest pants, leaning over tables as she entered, giving her a better view… gave good and proper stretches around her, practised sword fighting on deck in the blistering heat… at one point we had a big celebration… it was late at night, moon and stars above us, Nasika was playing music, the rum was out, full shebang… and I started dancing. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>N</span>
  <span>ow there was no plan, no orders given but… well, the crew aren’t idiots and Freedom is not a very subtle person so… I don't know how it happened but at any and all time the rest of the crew made sure that Freedom always had direct line of sight to me… and then she got up from where she sat with her rum, walked over and gave a small bow and asked for a dance. I swear, I almost screamed with joy… but I took her hand… Nasika decided then to start playing something slow and… we danced… and it was so fucking romantic, and everyone gave us space… and then Freedom stopped… and I go, this is it… this is the moment she will finally say or do SOMETHING… you want to know what she did Avantika?” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I am hanging on with bated breath.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>She took a step back, stared straight towards the decking, gave a bow and said, thank you for the dance captain, have a nice evening… and then she walked back to the sleeping quarters.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika moaned. “Damn that sucks… seriously though… what changed?” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet sighed, her frown turning sad for a moment before she took another swig of her rum. “Fucking Chult… We were taking a rest for the night, I had taken the first shift and had gone to sleep… somewhere along the night I woke by the sound of voices… I peered out of my tent and saw Asili and Freedom talking… or rather Freedom was trying to make a desperate plea to make Asili get everyone to stop with the matchmaking that they were trying to do with her.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika looked at Scarlet, noticing a small twinge in her voice, the memory clearly emotional. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Freedom… clearly didn’t know I was there… clearly didn’t notice me in my tent a few trees over… but she started to tell Asili who she was… who she thought she was… and why things would never work… I am not going to repeat it, I </span><span>wouldn't</span><span> do it justice really but… in </span><span>essence</span><span>, she is of evil ugly demon blood and that someone like me deserved the moon itself, not fire and blood and destruction </span><span>and the two of us would never work</span><span>. And she stopped talking, looking at Asili and said that there was nothing more to talk about, and then she went to her own tent.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika was speechless, her eyes going back to Freedom, eyes scanning over the tiefling’s muscly arms and build and long silky black hair, before turning back to Scarlet. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>That is the stupidest thing I have heard since I heard the news of the sequel to feather leather… please tell me you put her straight.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Well… we were kinda busy with you know.” Scarlet waved her rum bottle into the air. “Chult… ancient dragon, Fae goldwood… so it took some time before we got back on the ship and… well once there I took some days… conversing with my own god… though I should have known better than expect good serious answers from Aphrodite I suppose… and then we got a message that the evil sword that Lilith had was making the temple we left it with make a small but growing storm so--” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet stopped, looking over to Avantika who looked at her incredulously. “Okay yeah I am fast forwarding a little… I was trying to find the words, okay… I was trying to figure out a way to say Freedom stop being an idiot and strip naked so I can have hot tiefling sex with you, without using those exact words… but in the end… to quote my lovely sister Nasika, I was never </span>
  <span>built</span>
  <span> for patience. So… about a week ago--” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Come again?” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I am almost done, hush, I know I waited a long time, I already get judged by my god okay… anyway, a week ago I invited her into my quarters… and I just told her I overheard her conversation… she stiffened… then looked like I had kicked a puppy… then she tried to head for the door so I blocked her exit… and then I kissed her… and then when she tried to pull back to tell me it was a bad idea I grabbed her horns and kissed her again… and then I said a few more words, cant recall them exact, but there was some usage of the words idiot, I’m not like other people and devil blood is hot… and then finally… FINALLY… she kissed me back.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika took a deep breath, reaching over and grabbing a piece of grilled sea bass over to her plate. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Seriously that story had more plot than Tusk Love, please, for the sake of my sanity, at least tell me you have tapped that?” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Oh yes, several times each night since then… however--” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika groaned. “How is there possibly any more drama?” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Well… I love her… she loves me… and yet… I keep waking up to her, looking down at me with this melancholy look on her face… muttering about keeping the mental image for down the line… I don't know how many times I need to fuck the self loathing out of her system but one day I swear I will do it.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet leaned back, putting down the rum, the bottle making a sad empty clanking sound. She stared at the ground for a few seconds, deep in thought, before seeming to have come to a realization, turning towards Avantika with a big mischievous grin on her face. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Hey twinsie-” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika held up a hand. “Okay look, before you continue that sentence, with those round ears of yours you are definitively not my twin.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet rolled her eyes, her grin never fading. “All right then… </span>
  <span>fellow gorgeous </span>
  <span>captain… are you up for having some fun tonight… with me and my first mate?” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika looked at Scarlet, stopping eating, putting down the utensils in her hands. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Are you talking hot fiery tiefling sex?” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Absolutely.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Will Freedom be okay with that?” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet snorted. “Tell you what, if it comes to that point that you and I are standing in my quarters, wearing the completely same outfits, leaning close to each other and Freedom says no… I’ll give you free reign to walk about the witchfury without escort for as long as we are here.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika grinned, stretching a little. “Very well, I’ll follow your lead… the last guy I fucked ended up killing me twice, so honestly the bar has been set pretty low for my sex life lately… a ménage a trois sounds like a pretty big step up from that point.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. She had had a feeling ever since Avantika had commented on meeting Scarlet because Bravery had mistaken her for the captain. She just hadn’t though it would happen this fast. She hadn’t even noticed Scarlet leaving the party, she had been deep in thought about Lilith, about Saltmarsh and how to deal with that Helheim darned sword… and suddenly she was gone… she </span>
  <span>now </span>
  <span>understood why. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Captain Scarlet and Captain Avantika both looked at her with large grins, standing next to each other, leaning so close that their boobs were touching each others. Avantika, who had been wearing a long sleeveless coat was now wearing one of Scarlet’s ones, and Scarlet seemed to have adopted some of Avantika’s love for leather gloves. Both women were wearing the same tight black pants, as well as similar tall seafaring boots… in essence, aside from the ink on Avantika’s sternum, and Scarlet’s clearly human ears as well as her freckles, the two women looked near identical, with identical hungry looks on their faces as they grinned in Freedom’s general direction. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom wanted to act above this whole situation… maybe come with a small curious comment on why the elf was there as if she didn’t already know precisely why her captain had invited another hot redhead to their bed… but all she managed to do was give a small resigned sigh as her eyes went directly to Avantika’s, doing her hardest not to twitch as the elf made a big play of crossing her arms, lifting up her boobs, making her tattoo move ever so gently. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>You came back to life today… you were literary sliced in half, should you even be doing this right now?” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I’m sore, not covered in bandages with stitches all over my body… besides, sex is no fun without a little pain.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Next to her Scarlet cackled. “Oh I knew I liked you.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom sighed, acutely aware that her cheeks were probably the colour of beetroots at that moment in time, starting to drag at her long coat. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Aye aye… as you wish… just let me know where you want me.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Scarlet’s cackle died down to a small sigh, holding out a hand of disbelief in her general direction, turning to Avantika. “See what I have to deal with? Come on Avantika… we have all night to show my gorgeous and lovely first mate, just how special she is.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>A few hours later, Avantika lay half asleep next to the two witchfury pirates. </span>
  <span>Uka'toa</span>
  <span> help her those two knew how to party. Sure Freedom needed a little extra prodding to actually utilize all her strength but… fuck. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika took a few deep breaths, opening her eyes and looking over to the other women, Freedom flat on her back, Scarlet leaning on her, using Freedom’s boobs as a pillow, Avantika noticing Freedom’s tail wrapped around Scarlet’s waist as the two cuddled close. </span>
  <span>She sighed, rolling around, about to start getting up from the bed as Freedom moaned, a hand rising up and holding her around her waist. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika turned around, seeing Freedom look at her with half a lidded eye open. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>You stay for the sex you stay for the after sex cuddles, those are the rules… besides, there are nowhere to go and you are not rowing back to shore with one of our boats alone.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika sighed, but nodded, scooting back inn, covering up herself once more, turning around to look at Freedom, who was looking at Scarlet, gently caressing her hair, her face full of melancholy. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika huffed. “You know, your captain told me you keep looking at her like that.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Like what?” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Like you are just waiting for a moment when you think your captain will wake up and think your love isn’t worth it.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom’s fingers twitched a little, but she didn’t protest. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Freedom, I have barely known you two for a day… but I will tell you this much, that woman is not about to let you out of her grasp anytime soon.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Freedom sighed. “I wished it was that simple as what we want.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika looked at Freedom for a few seconds, before sighing, shaking her head, lying down to rest on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>You know… I only speak a few languages… coastal, common, elven… however I know the word knife ear in 10 different languages and even more dialects… personally, I don't remember a time when people haven’t given me shit for something… </span><span>but rather than to just give up… I’ve found I’d rather fight harder to get what I want… no matter the cost.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>And with that said, Avantika yawned and stretched, winching once more at the tightness coming from her midsection, before her world went dark and she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>...</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>When next she opened her eyes she was surrounded by ocean. A quick second she panicked, looking around to find the large glowing eye… but Uka’toa was nowhere to be found. The waters around her were warm and blue, the sun shining down through the ocean layer, to sandy ground. All around her coral sprung out in clusters, with colourful fish swimming around her in schools. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika just hovered, a small smile on her face as she relaxed in the warm waters, noticing small air bubbles escaping from her mouth, even if she clearly had no issue breathing underwater. Suddenly, she felt a warm presence, turning around, looking on as the water currents seemed to change, a female form seeming to appear, looking down on her with a smile made by </span>
  <span>shells, kelp and coral forming long hair, eyes glinting down at Avantika with an expression that Avantika assumed was meant to be reassuring. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Melora… I wondered how long it would take for you to make contact… what do you want? Why save me?” </span></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Melora smiled. “No need to be so defensive little one… your rescue was asked for by a follower of mine… for now we don't have time to talk, you need your rest, but I wanted to make you aware of your situation. </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he merrow today came for you… they served as a warning… but the </span>
  <span>leviathan</span>
  <span> of the deep knows better than to try to come for you while you are so heavily protected as you are at Vesrah, but that doesn't mean you are safe… he will reach out to you again… and I fear for the results of what will happen when he does.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Avantika scowled. “Uka’toa is my patron and my god… why should I fear the one I worship?” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Melora’s motherly smile turned slightly more amused. “Because little one… you were worth more to him dead than alive… and you clearly want to be alive, or you’d just let the merrow kill you earlier today.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>A</span>
  <span>vantika didn’t say anything to that, simply lifted a hand up to her tattoo once more, clearly at odds with what she should do.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Melora gave a small smile, trying to be reassuring.</span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>ow our time runs short, and you should rest… if you want your questions answered, come to my temple… we should be able to have a proper talk then.” </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>And with that Melora’s face vanished, and soon the warm waters turned black and Avantika fell into a deep restful sleep, her first proper rest since she came back from the dead, roughly 15 hours earlier that day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Melora speaks, plot keeps moving, having fun with this, lets see where the story goes from here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hold onto your hats people, this one is a dozy XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 8</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When Avantika awoke the next day, the image of a grinning smug female half orc was not what she expected to see.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Good morning.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika grunted, rubbing her eyes. “Bonjour… why are you here?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Because the sun is up and as per usual the two people who like morning the least are still in bed” Nasika winked and sighed dramatically. “I’m usually the only one allowed inn here without threat of violence and injury.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don’t push my buttons Nasika, that might change.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The grunting voice behind her made Avantika aware that the other two were awake.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nasika grinned, holding out a tray. “I got you breakfast, some fruit and nuts, and Pippin laid some eggs, so Jim boiled some for you guys, as well as a large pitcher of fresh water… and miss Avantika, whenever you are able to get out I’ll be sure to have a dingy ready for you to head back to Vesrah… you three have a nice morning.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And with that Nasika put down the tray she was holding, and turned around, leaving with a small wave of her hand.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom moaned. “Captain, I am gonna kill your sister.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The sleepy reply came back just as fast. “Not if I kill her first… my head hurts… I might have had a little too much rum yesterday.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika sat up, grabbing one of the eggs, starting to tap it free from its shell.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Breakfast in bed, you guys really have your crew well trained. I could never get my people to do this.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don’t misunderstand, it has nothing to do with training and everything to do with Nasika being a nosy git and knowing that we can’t do much to hurt her even if we wanted too. After you finish eating Avantika, we’ll find someone to get you to shore… I am sure Uvenda wants to know that you survived the night too.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika huffed at Scarlet’s words, biting into the egg, enjoying the taste of a food group she had not had in a long time. “Yeah well, she’s not in charge of me… she may be the local chief, but I don't plan on sticking around for long.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Scarlet sat up and stretched, reaching out for her clothes that had been scattered around the night before. “Honestly, neither do we… we have our own things to do and hopefully Clover will find out how to solve it, she’s usually fairly good at this stuff. But for as long as we are here Avantika, feel free to come visit anytime… you are fun company.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika did not answer, just grinned and winked as she finished her egg, getting to her own feet, starting to dress, unbothered as she felt two sets of eyes on her body.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You two keep up the good work… keep a close eye on that one Scarlet, or she might do something stupid.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh no need to worry” Scarlet said with a grin, reaching down and kissing Freedom lovingly. “I am a very greedy pirate, and I am not about to let my best treasure get away from my grasp.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don’t I get a say in this?” Freedom asked, sounding slightly resigned and bothered by the attention.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika chuckled, getting on her coat and hat. “I don't think so Freedom… sometimes you are a pirate, but I think in this instance, you are the booty.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And what a booty it is.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Freedom moaned but stopped protesting as Scarlet reached over to kiss her once more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You two have a nice day” Avantika said, giving a small wave. “I’ll head back out now.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Scarlet grinned. “Once outside Avantika, tell Pretty Boy to row you to shore, he should be on leave now anyway.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Pretty boy?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That’s what I said.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika simply raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment, walking out onto the deck of the Witch-fury, looking about at the pirates there. The only one she recognized was the half orc Nasika, who stood by the railing, quailing up some rope.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hello again.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ah, miss Avantika, good day, anything I can do for you?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Your captain said I should find someone called “pretty boy” to row me back to shore?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nasika nodded, looking around, before whistling loudly. “Pretty boy, a word please?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika looked over to look at who was walking up to them, spotting a character in dark leather armour, daggers at each side of his belts, a hood over his face, managing to hide most, but not all his dark grey skin and lighter coloured hair.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika managed to hold her composure, not having seen a drow outside Xhorhas in quite some time.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Pretty boy this is Avantika… she is local and have spent the night with our two darling lovebirds.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The man looked Avantika over, chuckling a little. “This does not surprise me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well, she needs a ride back to shore, the captain volunteered you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The drow gave a deep sigh but nodded. “Again, this does not surprise me.” Turning to Avantika, Pretty boy smiled and made a gesture beforespeaking up. “This way miss, I’ll get the dingy in the water and get you over right away.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh no need to hurry on my account.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m not… but I have had a long night shift and the sun is not comfortable for me, so I’ll hurry none the less.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika followed Pretty boy over to the side of the ship, where without much wait a dingy was readied and sat down on the waters, the two elves alone as the greyish skinned elf started rowing towards the shore. 3 oar strokes inn, Avantika could no longer hold back the question on her mind.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So… Pretty boy?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The man laughed. “It’s Staxyn actually… but apparently the name was a little hard for the captain to remember so she started just calling me Pretty boy… that’s what I get for being the only elf aboard a ship filled with half orcs, tieflings and various humanoids I suppose… not that I mind too much, usually pretty is not the adjective people have when describing the drow.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Staxyn turned around, turning the dingy sideways as they reached the docks.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“This is your stop… have a nice day Avantika.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika got to her feet, getting up onto the wooden deck of the bridge leading back up to Vesrah, spotting up near the entrance to town that Uvenda stood nearby, leaning on her large cane.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She ignored the gnome, turning back to Staxyn, shifting over to elven. “Thanks for the ride… have a nice day Staxyn.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Staxyn grinned and nodded, turning the dingy around to row back to the ship, as Avantika started to walk up towards town.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Good morning Avantika… how was your night?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Pleasurable… anything I can do for you Uvenda?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Actually, my dear, that’s what I wanted to ask you about… you seem to be feeling a little better than yesterday, and I wanted to know if there was anything you needed from me?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika looked down at the gnome, memories of the dream she had had rushing through. Any answers to her questions she had a feeling would come from someone other than Uvenda.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Only one thing… that shack you put me in the other day… is that to be my home now?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“If you want it to be… we do have other houses available, but that one was closest to the temple… if you want something a little further from the ocean’s edge, I’d be happy to help you settle inn somewhere else.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika felt her eye give a small unwilling twitch in annoyance, finding herself standing straighter to loom over Uvenda’s smaller form, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Why? I don't plan on settling.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Uvenda chuckled, reaching up to brush off some sand from her cane, seemingly unaffected by Avantika’s posturing. “Well, that’s the thing about plans isn't it? Sometimes they change.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Uvenda, I was in a rather good mood 20 minutes ago, please don't spoil that.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Uvenda gave a small nod, her wrinkled face turning into a look of kindness as she turned back into chieftan mode.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Very well… but for now my dear, you will need to stay put on this island… if you are okay with the shack for now feel free to decorate it however you wish… as for what you need to do while here, I am certain there are work to be done around the island that will help you acquire things you need… like money for the trade of food or other goods.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika scowled. She didn’t do work for other people. Not if she could avoid it. “Whatever… we done here?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Almost… there are two more things that you need to know. First of all, the temple is always open, no matter the time of day or night, there are always clerics, priests or priestesses available… if you have any questions.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika almost asked Uvenda if Melora had talked to her too during the night but decided against it. She didn't need Uvenda knowing something she might just be guessing.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And the other thing?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There is a place on this island, you will find it easily enough after a while, where there are always heavy guards… you are not to go there.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika turned, curious glee on her face. “Oh really… and what is stopping me?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m saying it for your sake child… what lies on the other side is a rift into the water plane… right by the hunting grounds of a very large ancient and constantly hungry Kraken… given how you fought against the merrow yesterday I like to think that you probably aren’t suicidal or eager to die again anytime soon so… do not go near the rift… understand?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika’s gleeful expression turned to something a little more frustrated, but she sighed and nodded. “Aye aye, message received.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Uvenda smiled. “Very well… if there is anything else Avantika, feel free to come ask.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika huffed, and walked back into Vesrah, not bothering to spend more time in the presence of the gnome. She walked without direction, past tall white building, and over sandy paths, until suddenly she stood at what reminded her of a town square. Right ahead from her, a large temple rose, Avantika taking note of the symbol above the door, a seashell with a carved spiral, ending in a wave crest.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She huffed once more, crossing her arms once more, contemplating what to do next. On one hand, she was very much not a follower of Melora. Uka’toa was her chosen deity. He was the one who would help her achieve her absolute and utter dominance over the ocean. True, at this moment in time he was a little… upset with her, which was understandable but surely she could show some remorse? Try and convince her patron that she would do better once she got off this floating rock.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But still… she had questions… many of them. Why did Melora save her? Why bring her back to life? Why keep her here, surrounded by ocean if they thought Uka’toa was sending his minions here after her? It made no sense to her, and not knowing was driving her mad… and she knew no answer would be coming until she went and made contact on her own.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She took a deep breath, before moaning in frustration, walking into the tall temple. The moment she entered she realized she had no idea what to do next.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She didn't normally pray, whenever Uka’toa needed something he would have sent a vision in her dreams, there was never a need for her to pray to him… besides, the few times she did try and make contact there had not been an answer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Can I help you child?” Avantika turned, looking down at the Halfling who stared up at her with a friendly smile.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika frowned. “You look familiar.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The woman laughed. “I should hope so, I used a resurrection ritual on you no later than yesterday… Avantika right?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Aye… thanks for that I suppose.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You are welcome dear… I am Alana, head priestess here at the temple of Melora… you look lost, if I can be of any guidance don't hesitate to ask.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika gave a small nod, her arms crossed defensively. “Actually… yeah I have some questions.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Very well?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“According to Uvenda, Melora was the one who brought me here, and wanted me to come back to life… but I don't really… know her. I know she is a goddess of nature but… I don't worship her, I don't pray to her… I don't know what she wants from me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alana gave a small nod, then gestured to a nearby bench. “Well… I am more than happy to help out… if you have time to listen.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika sighed, but nodded, settling down on the bench, looking over to Alana who joined her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“First of all, while you don't think you have prayed to Melora, I am sure you have at least partaken in enjoying her gifts… The Wildmother’s two main realms of worship is of the wilderness, and of the sea.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika turned, her eyes looking at Alana who smiled serenely, not looking back at the elf, but rather at the end of the temple, where a large relief showed a wreath surrounded by a crook.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“She is a god of nature, both of the trees and plants and life on land, but also of the sea, the corals, seashells and marine life… all is in her care and her charge. You used to be a pirate yes?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika grunted. She wished people would stop using the past tense when talking about her life. “I am, yes.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Very well then… and when you have been on deck, sails filled with wind, the skies clear and nothing but water and waves around you… have you not been grateful for the sea?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika had to give a small reluctant nod. The life on the open sea… she loved it, would do anything to be a part of the wet abyss, be it on still water or in the thick of a typhoon.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alana smiled, seeing that Avantika was relaxing a little more in her shoulders.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“In addition to being worshipped by sailors praying for a safe travel back to their harbour, the Wildmother is also worshipped by elves in general.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">This came as no surprise to Avantika. Elves were predisposed to worship anything and anyone regarding nature. Even she who liked to tell people she didn’t much care for what happened outside her own life had once come over a group of smugglers who dealt in the export of endangered animals as exotic pets and had been so enraged into her bones that she ordered the entire crew to be bound with heavy rocks and tossed overboard, before giving the order to get the animals to the nearest shore where she released them all.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But still.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika frowned. “I had been dead for a while… I will admit, I am a little lost on the details but… I am pretty sure that I was dead, then undead for a while before this actual so called save… I just… I’m a little lost and unable to connect the dots… and I don't like it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well… you could always ask these questions to the Wildmother herself.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I would… but I don't know how to pray.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Is that all?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alana grinned, getting to her feet, holding out a hand.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I can help you with that my dear… please, follow me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika wanted to object. Wanted to say that honestly, it wasn’t such a big deal, and she could wait… but she also knew that this conversation needed to happen and trying to prolong the inevitable was just going to make her a wreck. She got up from her own seat, following Alana, ignoring the hand that was held out in friendship.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alana didn't seem upset about this, simply walked down the temple isle exiting a side door. Avantika looked around, surprised to be finding herself outside again, in a small lush garden, the sounds of waves hitting the shore coming from downhill, Avantika taking a chance to look over a nearby hedge, finding that she and Alana was atop a large structure, with the waves hitting sand and stone below them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Please… have a seat.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika turned around, seeing Alana having settled down on the ground, legs crossed in a meditative pose. Avantika walked over, sitting down across the Halfling, trying to adjust her position to look alike Alana’s.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There you go… comfortable?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Not really.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well… it will have to do… now, intertwine your fingers, rest them in your lap… close your eyes and take a deep breath.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika did, trying to not think of how stupid she probably was for doing this.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Focus on the sea… listen to the waves… smell the salt air… focus on it, and how happy the ocean makes you. Breathe deeply inn through your nose and exhale out your mouth.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika listened, the Halfling’s voice growing dimmer somehow. Avantika just focused on the waves… the smell of salty air, the sounds of nearby seagulls. She had been sitting like that for a while, opening her eyes, about to ask what was next, as she realized she was not in the yard of the temple, but on a sandy beach, surrounded by palm trees… and the woman sitting across from her was definitively not a Halfling.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hello Avantika… thank you for coming to talk to me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika swallowed, unsure on how to react. The woman in front of her was easily 3 times her size, her hair long and wild and red, a crown of flowers and wheat in her hair, her dress long and flowing, covered by moving butterflies and vines that seemingly grew around her form.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well… you promised me answers… and I have many questions.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Then ask… though be aware that you might not be ready for the answers you seek.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika frowned, but asked the question she needed answered most anyway.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Why Melora? Why save me? Why bring me back to life?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The Wildmother looked down at her, Avantika feeling like the goddess was looking through her soul with her gaze.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I saved you my dear, at the behest of my follower… my follower who looked at your decapitated form, and felt pity, because he knew the dread leviathan was going to bring you back again and again against your will, sending you against an enemy you cant win against. And so he reached out to me, and asked me to give you peace, and keep you safe from Uka’toa’s grasp… you live, because of Fjord Stone.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika wasn’t sure what she had expected… but this revelation was not it. Her cheeks flared in pure and utter hatred at the utterance of the name of the half orc that had given her so much grief.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh, he wanted to save me, did he? Funny then how he is responsible for both my deaths.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Melora’s motherly smile turned a tad more amused. “Oh don't go blaming him for Darktow Avantika, you got into the situation with the Plank King on your own… true, Fjord might have put out the case that you were not to be trusted… but you were the one who was in a spot where you could not lie your way out of the situation you were in, and instead of pleading your case or the case of your crew, remained silent and got judged for it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika huffed, but knew better than to tell a god that she thought she was in the wrong. “Fine, so Fjord apparently wanted me to have peace… why bring me back? Why not just bury my rotting corpse away?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Because my dear… no matter where we would have buried you, Uka’toa would pull you back to his side… dead he could drag your corpse all over the waters he could reach and give your undead body orders that you would not be able to resist… alive on the other hand… alive you have a say, and he can’t just summon you… there are limits to his powers. So as long as you are alive… we can still keep Uka’toa at bay.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And have you considered that maybe I don't want you to keep him at bay?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika knew she sounded mad, but it was mostly because she was. “Uka’toa is my patron… he gives me my power and my abilities. Why would I turn my back on him?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Avantika… you already defied him by fighting the merrow yesterday… he sent those here, to a place he knew they would die, hoping that you would accept your punishment and come back to him dead once more before his merrow got defeated. You have not returned to him… and I will tell you, while I am shielding you from his gaze and grasp at the moment, I do not know how long I can keep up that shield, until he breaks through once more, and when he does… he will not be happy.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So, what? I should just sit here, on my ass on a beach where no one will let me leave and just wait for the inevitable?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don’t lose your temper with me little one… I can create bigger storms than you can handle.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There was a certain sharpness to Melora’s tone coming through the calm voice that had not raised an octave the whole while the two had been talking, and Avantika was quick to still her tongue and lower her gaze.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“For now… you will stay… for now you will live here, and be safe, and learn to find peace with life as it is at this moment in time. It might not be what you want at this point in time… but it is a part you need to accept and just do.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Melora smiled down at Avantika, tilting her head a little. “You have gone through a lot little one… and you have had plenty of struggles over the years… but for now, know that I am not about to turn my back to you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika snorted. “You don’t know me that well… I can take care of myself.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Melora grinned, leaning down until her face was on level with Avantika’s. “Oh that I don't doubt… Renée.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika looked up, her eyes meeting Melora’s in shock. Melora simply smiled. “I told you my dear… I know more than you know. Any other questions for me?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika licked her lips but shook her head. She had gotten her answers. She was saved because of Fjord… she lived because as dead Uka’toa could steal her body away from safe waters and undo what Fjord wanted of Melora in the first place. And she was stuck here on Vesrah, until such a time when Uka’toa would no longer be an obstacle to her health.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Very well… one last thing before we part ways… Fjord might have been the one asking the question, but now that you are here, and I can better see you… I have a feeling you might need my guidance… and so you will have it, whether you want it or not.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The motherly smile on Melora’s face turned almost a little mischievous, as she held out a stone, placing it in Avantika’s hands.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika looked at it, seeing a carving of a spiral in the otherwise smooth rock. “Give that to Alana… tell her I gave it to you; she will know what to do next.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And with that said, there was a sudden gust of wind, making Avantika close her eyes until the wind stopped, and when she once more opened her eyes, she stared back at the form of the Halfling Alana.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Welcome back… did you have an enlightened talk with our lady?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I suppose I did.” Avantika scowled, not liking how things ended, or how much Melora seemed to know. She looked down into her hands, still holding the smooth stone.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Here… she said to tell you she gave this to me and that you knew what to do from there, whatever that meant.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alana looked at the stone, lifted a single eyebrow, then chuckled.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I suppose I do, yes… come on, this way.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What, there’s more?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“With you holding that stone, absolutely.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alana led Avantika back into the temple, back into a side room, entering something that reminded Avantika a little of a storage room, Alana starting to rummage through some boxes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You know what fascinates me Avantika? Magic. There are so many kinds of them, and all of them have different ways of being obtained or learned. Sorcerers are born with an innate power, wizards study for years to understand the arcane and druids are so in tune with nature that the very magic of the earth gives them power.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika raised an eyebrow as Alana shook her head, going over to another box, starting to filter through it, a small smile on her face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Is there a point to this rant?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Almost there… ironically, at least to me, the two magic users with most in common, are actually clerics and warlocks… both get magic from a source a lot bigger and stronger and more powerful than themselves, and under no point does the mortal in question have much of a say. The main difference is of course that with warlocks, the powerful entity in charge has a lot stronger opinions on what their mortal is and should do in any given situation.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika rubbed her tattoo nervously, trying not to think about the severity of her situation once more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Now clerics… AHA.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alana grinned, holding a small medallion in her grasp, going back to Avantika with a large grin.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“With clerics, a god will simply choose you… tell you to do good and obey the general consensus of their teaching… and otherwise will usually leave you alone.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alana clasped Avantika’s hand, placing the medallion in her hand.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika looked at it. The wreath of Melora, usually represented by wild wheat, was shaped like a ship’s wheel, covered in shells, crabs and starfish. The crook, shaped in its usual wooden form, seemed to be covered with small barnacles, a small hole on the top giving space for a rope, so the medallion could be hung around a neck.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was… without a doubt, a holy symbol.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika’s eyes widened. “NO.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She turned to Alana, holding out her hand, about to give it back, Alana already walking back to the main room of the temple, calling over her shoulder.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The commandments of the Wildmother are as follows-”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Alana, Uka’toa help you, you take this back right now.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Number 1, Protect the untamed wildernesses of the realm from exploitation and destruction.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avantika rushed up, to walk ahead of Alana, ignoring any and all looks she got as she tried to get Alana’s attention, growing steadily more angry. “This is not funny Alana, listen to me, I want nothing to do with this.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Number 2, Slay abominations and other dark mockeries of nature.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“NO, FOR FUCK’S SAKE ALANA, I SAID NO, TAKE THIS THING BACK.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“And lastly, commandment number 3…” Alana turned, clasping Avantika’s hand with both of hers, giving the elf the most calming and infuriatingly chill look Avantika had seen.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Embrace and respect the savage nature of the world. Exist in harmony with it…</em> welcome to the fold Avantika, I am sure you are gonna do great.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don’t start… take this fucking thing back right this instance.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I can’t do that… you have been picked… Melora want you to have the mantle as her cleric, that’s her choice… as head priestess of her temple, anyone who gives me a stone with Melora’s symbol on it is to receive a holy symbol, that is the law… now again, if you want to scream at someone… take it up with Melora. And remember that now that you are a cleric communing should be a lot easier.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And with that said, Alana turned around and left, leaving Avantika alone in the middle of a temple, holding onto a holy symbol of a god who had decided she seemed like good cleric material, wondering what the actual fuck she was going to do next, uttering the one single word that summed up her current feelings and frustrations.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>MERDE”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p> </p><p>Avantika was feeling a headache coming. Honestly, she was wondering why it had taken this long for the headache to set inn, given all she had recently been through, but here they were.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika had stood unmoving in the middle of the temple walkway for almost 3 minutes before she left in a brisk pace, before people started to talk and think that she might actually enjoy the company of the priests and… clerics.</p><p> </p><p>She had headed straight back to the shack that was her own private cell until such a time when she found a way to get away from Vesrah and started to unceremoniously tear the shack apart. Half of it she told herself was to get rid of any and all junk that should definitively not be there… the other half was pure stress relief.</p><p> </p><p>She had torn through a good amount of old wooden planks and torn fishnets until she found something useful, a long dusty folded up hammock, seemingly still having all its pieces together, the ropes looking sturdy and almost new.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping her rounds of havoc and destruction, Avantika turned to her door, opening it, and looking outside. Scanning her surroundings, grinning as she saw a pair of nearby palm trees close to her front door, deciding that honestly, after these few days, she had earned herself a bit of a respite, walking over, starting to affix the hammock to the trees.</p><p> </p><p>She was so encased in her work she didn’t even notice someone walking up behind her, until her ears heard a gentle clinking of metal shifting. She turned half around, still fastening the last knot on the hammock, seeing over her shoulder a tall half elf, with long blonde wavy hair, wearing armour in a blueish grey, with cloth in a deep teal colour.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s eyes was also quick to notice the carving of a crook surrounded by a wheat circle on the man’s shoulder pauldron.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Mademoiselle Avantika?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika lifted an eyebrow. A fellow Coastal speaker… whoever sent him probably thought that might be a good thing for him… poor boy, she was gonna eat him alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends, who sent you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chief Uvenda and Head priestess Alana… they wanted to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Je suis désolé… no Avantika here, I’m afraid you got the wrong elf.”</p><p> </p><p>The man gave her a small smile, adjusting his stance as Avantika decided to test out the hammock, sitting down gently, making sure her knots held before adjusting herself, trying to get comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Pierre Pieroux.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch… my apologies to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a problem with my name mademoiselle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends, are you a street performer or a baker of bread?”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre gave a small, amused snort, but didn’t answer her question.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a gift to you from head priestess Alana, Mademoiselle Avantika.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika rolled her eyes. “Yeah I already got one gift from her, I’m not a fan, whatever it is you can keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre stepped up to her, holding out a small leather book.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika huffed. “What am I looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>“A helpful guide to life as a cleric.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika grabbed the book, looking directly into Pierre’s blue eyes, before tossing the book as far as she could, the book ending up on the sandy beach a good 10 feet away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to make this absolutely clear Monsieur… I refuse everything about this. I am not using any of those spells, abilities or skills, nor do I intend to start praying to the Wildmother, Melora is wasting her time, I don't want anything to do with her magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre just raised an eyebrow, before walking down to pick up the book, brushing sand off it’s pages, walking back to her, giving her a small gentle smile that was not helping Avantika’s mood.</p><p> </p><p>“You say you don’t want this… and yet you have the holy symbol, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika scowled, before moaning, reaching into her coat pocket, pulling out the symbol.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess… you want to toss it into the sea but whenever you try, there is that small voice that tells you, don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s scowl turned deeper. She decided she didn’t like Pierre.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a cleric now… as much as you want to fight it, a small part of you knows that the holy symbol in your hand is yours, and must be protected… but you also need to know what to do to use your new gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not a fucking gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre sighed. “Mademoiselle--”</p><p> </p><p>“CAPTAIN… it’s Captain, that’s my rank, which I fought long and hard and brutally to earn.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre gave a small nod, holding up his hands, showing that he wasn’t there to start a fight. “Very well Le Capitaine Avantika… and where currently is your ship and crew?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika frowned, her eyes scanning the nearby horizon, as if her mere thoughts were enough for the Squall-eater to come into view. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre gave a small nod, before opening the book in his hands, finding a page, turning the book around for Avantika to look. “Do you want to find out?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika glanced over, seeing the page he held out. ‘Scrying.’</p><p> </p><p>Avantika skimmed over usage and inner wisdom to let you properly cast the spell, looking over the italic letters near the top. ‘You can see and hear a particular creature you choose that is on the same plane of existence as you.’</p><p> </p><p>Pierre smiled. “The spell takes a lot of energy but… after what I have understood you have some knowledge of the arcane from before… shouldn't be a problem for you to learn to cast it.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika frowned, putting the Melora pin back into her pocket, before looking back at Pierre who seemed to be under the impression that he was being helpful.</p><p> </p><p>“Not… interested… now fuck off, take the book, and leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre’s smile never left his face, though it turned a little more sad. “I’m sorry Capitaine, I’m afraid I can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Head Priestess Alana sent me here to give you this book, and to be a helpful guide if you should need it… but Chief Uvenda sent me here to be of help with your… other problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chief Uvenda is under the impression that at some point your Warlock patron will try to come for you in one way or the other. Last time you were lucky enough to be surrounded by adventurers but, Uvenda wants you to have someone near… preferably someone who has greater restoration readied at a moment’s notice.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cry. “Great… my own personal jailer, this is just… fucking perfect… and I suppose you aren’t going to leave me alone at any point?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I’m not planning on standing over your bed while you sleep if that’s what you are worried about.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika grunted, massaging her temples. Her headaches were back.</p><p> </p><p>“Great… fan-fucking-tastic… I need alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a tavern here.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika lifted an eyebrow. “You do? In the middle of the ocean?”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre grinned. “The inhabitants of Vesrah includes a large number of former sailors and pirates that were marooned here. There are also plenty of druids around, with plenty of ways to growing grapes… also some rice wine. Vesrah also has a deal with travelling merchants that come by once every month or so to do trade so… its not like we are all living on kelp and seabass.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika considered this for a few seconds, before carefully getting up from her new hammock, starting to walk towards town, ignoring Pierre as she walked straight past him.</p><p> </p><p>“Avantika… your book.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toss it into the fucking ocean or something, I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre looked at her retreating form, walking up to the house Uvenda had told him would be Avantika’s residence, tossing the book on her bed before running after her.</p><p> </p><p>“You are going the wrong way” he called out helpfully, Avantika stopping and scowling, clearly not happy with the situation. “Please… follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre led Avantika through the city streets, before ducking inside a tall building in white marble with an open doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika stopped only to look at the iron sign hanging over the door, of a creature that looked like it was half horse, half fish, half submerged in waves, iron lettering reading “The Happy Hippocampi”.</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, but walked inside, sitting down near the bar, looking up at the human woman standing behind the desk, brushing a strand of onyx black hair behind an ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there, newcomer… welcome to the Happy Hippocampi, what can I get you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alcohol… preferably expensive… he’s paying.”</p><p> </p><p>She pointed to Pierre, who had settled on a chair next to her. “Avantika… look at the sign behind dear Camilla please.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika raised her head, her eyes landing on a large sign.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Followers and worshippers of the Wildmother gets one bottle of the house wine free of charge.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s face turned into a sneer, growling as she rummaged through her coat pocket, slapping the offending holy symbol on the bar top.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… give me some gods damned alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t look up to see how Camilla reacted, she didn’t care at this point if it was a smile of kindness, or a look of fear or even shock… she just needed to drink.</p><p> </p><p>Her head was so full… Melora, Uka’toa, life, death, Fjord… her crew mates… her ship. It was too much to think of, too much to consider, to know, to fucking deal with.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s eyes glazed over slightly, as she put her hat down on the bar top, dragging a hand through her hair, trying to both think, and to not. A small thump made her blink and look up, seeing Camilla return with a tall green bottle filled with red wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I get you a glass dear or do you intend to just chug the whole thing at once?”</p><p> </p><p>A small part of Avantika wanted to go for the chugging idea, but it was still early and she knew she should probably pace herself.</p><p> </p><p>“A glass would be lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Camilla nodded, reaching down, getting Avantika a tall stent glass, pouring the wine into it.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika took a deep breath and sighed. “Merci.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy to help dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika took a deep sip of the wine, savouring the taste. It was sweeter than she had expected, but honestly, not the worst wine she had had in her lifetime… or maybe that would be lifetimes… She sighed and took another sip, turning back to Pierre. He was still looking at her like he wanted to be her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t make you leave… but I want to be clear here. You are not my friend, I do not like you and I do not appreciate your company. Sit there if you must, but don't talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre shrugged. “I’ll be here if you need me… Camilla, a cup of your fine herbal tea please.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Avantika enjoying and welcoming the small buzz that entered her mind and made thinking just a tad harder.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat still, she heard a familiar squawk, feeling something heavy on her shoulder. She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there Bravery… are you looking for my human double again?”</p><p> </p><p>A gentle laughter made her turn from the bird on her shoulder to the entrance of the bar, where Freedom and Asili entered… plus one more character Avantika did not recognize.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit… hey Freedom… is that a Lizardfolk behind you or am I just really drunk right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looking at your face I want to say a little bit of both… Avantika this is Leantris… Leantris this is Avantika… barkeep, 3 mugs of your finest rum please. Keep tabs on how much we owe, we will probably be here for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Camilla grinned. “Always happy to have a paying customer, 3 rum coming right up.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika took another sip of wine, looking over to Leantris. Tall and scaly, in various shades of green, the top of her head having a row of spiked frills, almost like a mowhawk, the Lizardfolk looking at her with golden slitted eyes with general suspicion, a small hissing noise emitting from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Asili smiled as they got up on a bar stool with some difficulty. “Sorry about my girlfriend, she doesn’t trust easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Girlfriend?” Avantika looked from the dwarf to the larger Lizardfolk, then back to the dwarf, trying to remember last time she had heard of a dwarf starting a releationship outside their own kind, finding her memory coming up with nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I don't know what she sees in me either, but at least I’m not complaining.”</p><p> </p><p>The last bit was spoken with a higher octave. Avantika got the feeling it was not directed at her</p><p> </p><p>Freedom settled down on the free bar stool next to Avantika, clearly ignoring the accusation. “So, Avantika… I was actually hoping to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Did I forget a sock or something with you and your captain last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“No… but Clover, our ship wizard says she has solved our problem… and we are ready to head home… our ship will teleport back tomorrow at sunrise so, there will be one last party tonight, lots of rum, shanties and food… me and Scarlet hope to see you there?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika gave a small tired smile. “You had me at rum.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom lifted an eyebrow, looking over the elf. “Wow, what’s gotten you in such a mood?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika made a panicked laugh, her hand slapping down on the offending holy symbol nearby, lifting it up.</p><p> </p><p>“This… this has happened to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Asili, leaned forward from their own spot, trying to get a look, their eyes growing wide. “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika tossed the symbol over, seemingly without care, going back to her wine as the dwarf looked the symbol over.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I didn’t know you were a cleric.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom turned her head between the two rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a cleric.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre cleared his throat from the other side of Avantika. “Actually you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO… no I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika turned to Freedom, frustration in her face. “I… went to the temple today, after your crew mate rowed me over from your ship. I had questions, lots of them, and to her credit Melora answered all of them… and I would have been happy with just that. However, Melora decreed that she thought I needed fucking guidance, and next I know, the head priestess gives me that fucking medallion and said welcome to the fold.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika held out her arms, as if asking, are you fucking seeing this bullshit?</p><p> </p><p>Asili looked over the symbol a little more before putting it down on the bar top and pushing it back in Avantika’s direction, their lips pursed a moment before speaking, tone a little dour.“Well at least they gave you yours the proper way… the assholes back in Waterdeep refused to let me have one after Tymora accepted me, I had to do a full-on heist to get my symbol.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not listening… I don't want this.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre gave a small sympathetic look from where he sat. “I am afraid that’s not up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s head spun around, banging her fist frustrated at the table as she screamed at the half elf.“Did I say you could talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom and Asili looked at each other, both clearly confused. Leantris didn’t seem too worried about the situation, grabbing her mug of rum, making more hissing noises, her thick tail wrapping protectively around Asili’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom turned to Pierre. “Hi… I’m sorry, who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika grabbed the wine bottle, pouring what little was left into her glass. “This is my personal jailer.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre ignored Avantika, giving a small bow to Freedom. “I am her bodyguard… in case of another attack from her patron… I am also her cleric mentor, available to teach her the ropes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ropes that doesn't need to be taught because I am not using any fucking cleric spells.”</p><p> </p><p>Asili raised their arms. “Hey now first of all, I resent that… second of all, if the gods have a mission for you, you are not exactly in a position to refuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says who?”</p><p> </p><p>Asili looked at Avantika, as if she had just proclaimed that grass was purple.</p><p> </p><p>“Avantika… do you like being alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika looked at the dwarf ludicrously. What kind of fucking question even was that? Why even ask it when clearly she hadn’t jumped off a cliff yet. Avantika sat up straighter, crossing her arms and squaring her shoulders, scowling at the smaller dwarf.“Yes, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because the god that made sure you are currently alive just gave you the ability to use a LOT of awesome magic, and the way you are acting I’m not sure how much longer you will be breathing… for your sake I hope this Melora has a lot of patience… if not, I say look out for thunderbolts of smiting headed your way from above.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre gave a small nod. “What they said.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika opened her mouth, about to object, as Asili continued.</p><p> </p><p>“No one is saying you have to become a cleric of life or light or any of the standard holier than thou kinds… have you considered the trickery domain? We get away with lots of fun shenanigans.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika huffed, deciding to ignore both the clerics, before continuing to drink until her wine bottle was empty, turning back to Freedom.</p><p> </p><p>“I am coming to the party later… but I will be miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom nodded. “Hey that’s my life most of the time, don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Asili looked at Freedom once more with a look of frustration, before turning around to Leantris.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe her? She has a loving girlfriend, a ship full of friends, a galley filled with food, and still she complains.”</p><p> </p><p>Leantris blinked, looking over at Freedom. “There is a lot of food… and fish… I am very good at getting the fish.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Leantris” Freedom said, getting back into her mug of rum.</p><p> </p><p>Leantris nodded, before hissing and looking back down to Asili. “I believe Freedom is real… and you are real too.”</p><p> </p><p>Asili sighed, but smiled, reaching up to kiss Leantris on the cheek. The Lizardfolk hissed, before giving Asili a small nuzzle, before focusing on her rum once more, tail wrapping a little tighter around their midsection, making Asili beam happily.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika decided she did not have enough mental capacity to deal with that situation, turning back to Freedom. Bravery had left her shoulder the moment she had started gesticulating around frustrated, and was now sitting on Freedom’s horn, preening, and seeming unbothered by the noises around him.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom was smiling at him, bringing up small pieces of dried fruits and nuts from a bag at her side, clearly relaxing as she focused on her bird.</p><p> </p><p>“So what is with you Freedom? Yesterday you walked into my shack, scowling and untrusting, on the beach with Lilith you were tense and protective at the party you stayed by yourself and even when you joined me and Scarlet back on your ship… and had a lovely time, I could sense that you were somewhat guarded and holding back… and yet here you are… looking at a bird eating out from your hands, and you look the most calm and peaceful I have ever seen you.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom shrugged, caressing Bravery’s chest feathers gently. “It’s not that hard to explain… I don't trust people… some I let get close to me… and make no mistakes I would put my life in Captain Scarlet’s hands without a seconds doubt… but circumstances dictate one simple fact… I am a tiefling.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom frowned, her eyes seemingly looking at something far far away. “To some people, that is all I am ever going to be, and there are a certain prejudice that comes with the horns and the tail and the fiery disposition… but with animals, there is no distrust. They don't understand things like devils and monsters, humans or elves, it’s just a matter of prey, predator and mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom gave a small smile, clearly remembering back as she continued to talk. “The first time I met Bravery, we had landed on this tropical island… dense jungle and colourful birds everywhere… Bravery sat on a tree, and looked at me… I cast speak with animals to ask him the way to where we needed to go, he said sure, I can lead you there… then he said I looked cool, and said he had never seen a person with branches growing out of their head and asked me if he could sit on them.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom chuckled at the memory, taking another sip of rum, turning to look away from Bravery to Avantika. “About half a day later we were on a beach fighting a group of large angry crabs, and this parrot who had barely been with us for long, decided to fly over to sit on the shell of one and started just hacking at it… he didn’t do much damage but it was a very brave act… and when we finally rushed back to the ship, he was still there, sitting on my horn, asking me if I had any nuts, and that he was having fun… I named him Bravery then and there, and ever since he has been my partner.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika wasn’t sure why Freedom was going into such hard detail explaining this, until Freedom reached over and grabbed Avantika’s holy symbol, which Avantika was trying very hard to ignore in its entirety.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom sighed, placing the symbol in front of Avantika, her completely black eyes staring towards the elf. “I don't have a god in the same way as Asili has… I have a god I pray to, because my mom prayed to her and I was raised to pray to her, but she has never actually given me any magical god powers, so I don't know what that is like… but I have Bravery… and I admit that every time I am out on a mission for the crew, I always feel better knowing that Bravery is there to help scout ahead and to help take down our enemies… maybe this Melora just want to show you that someone has got your back, and honestly, is that such a bad thing? To have a powerful god at your side? Especially since you have an angry sea snake after your soul?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika didn’t answer, just picked up the holy symbol, looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom got up from her seat, finishing her rum and tossing some coins in the direction of Camilla, patting Avantika’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later Avantika, I promised Lilith I’d take her souvenir shopping.”</p><p> </p><p>Next to Freedom, Asili and Leantris also got down from their chairs, Leantris quickly following Freedom out of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Asili stopped a moment, walking up to Avantika and petting her knee, giving her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I didn’t ask to be a cleric either… and half the times I still wonder what the fuck Tymora was thinking picking me for a grand mission she has faith that I will do but… it is an amazing power… don't be so quick to throw it away just because you are scared.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that said Asili left too, jogging up to Leantris who was standing and hissing near the door entrance. Pierre smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I like those guys, too bad they are leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika didn’t answer him, just got to her own feet, grabbing her symbol and putting it back in her pocket. She turned to Camilla.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the wine.”</p><p> </p><p>Camilla smiled, collecting the silver pieces the other pirates had left her.</p><p> </p><p>“Any time… the offer for one bottle of wine is a one time only thing, so next time you will need to pay… but we do give discounts to the local clergy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh buzz off” Avantika muttered, walking outside into the sunlight, hearing a gentle clanking that meant that Pierre was still around.</p><p> </p><p>“So Avantika… what’s next? I’d be happy to show you around town. Maybe find a nice relaxing spot where you can look out onto the ocean?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika snorted, turning around to face the half elf. “I don't need any fucking meditation spots… What I need is to be alone. So fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that said, Avantika turned back around, starting to head down the street in the direction of the shack once more, intending to lie down and try to not think, until such a time when she knew there would be free food and rum in the town square. It wasn’t much of a plan, but it was the only one she had.</p><p> </p><p>She continued to walk, annoyed at the clanking of Pierre’s armour, Avantika turning down to the sandy stretch that took her to the shack. Once there she stopped, turning around to scowl at Pierre once more.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre looked at her with a look of complete calm and composure. Avantika sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't intend to go away do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika clicked her tongue, opening the door to her shack. “This shack is small… I’ll leave a window open, if there is trouble you can probably hear it, but you are not welcome past this threshold unless I’m literary dying, am I clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Le Capitaine.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika nodded, walked inside, and shut the door closed with maybe a bit more force than needed.</p><p> </p><p>5 seconds later the door opened back up, and the leather-bound cleric book flew outside, landing on the sand once more, before the door smacked shut once more.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre simply smiled, walking over to pick up the book, brushing it free from sand. He then walked over to the porch of Avantika’s shack, settled down against a wall and got comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Patience was a virtue he had learned under Melora’s tutelage, and he was more than happy to be able to teach it to someone else, no matter how long it would take.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>Avantika hadn’t planned on falling asleep. If anything, her plans had been to rest her head and clear her buzz in solitude while trying to wrap her head around what to do next. And yet, she closed her eyes for what seemed like a minute, waking up a long time later, given the glare of the sun coming through her window. </p><p>Avantika wasn’t completely sure how long she had slept, but she was surprised her sleep had been uninterrupted. No visions, from either her patron or the goddess that had decided to kidnap her into her service. She had in fact slept so well that she wondered what had woken her up. </p><p>A small knock on the door drove her out of her musings. “Capitaine Avantika?” </p><p>She groaned. “WHAT DO YOU WANT PIERRE?” </p><p>The voice coming from the other side of the door sounded calm and collected as he answered. “To give you something to eat… from what I understand you haven’t had a proper meal since breakfast?” </p><p>Avantika wanted to tell him to fuck off again, as her stomach started to rumble. Avantika sighed. Right… that’s why she woke up then. She huffed, getting up from the bed and walking over to the door, opening it, finding to her amazement that Pierre was already holding a small tray with a bowl, a spoon and a larger open pot filled with a golden stew. </p><p>Avantika raised an eyebrow. “I thought you weren't supposed to leave me alone?” </p><p>Pierre smiled. “I haven’t… it doesn't take much energy to cast a sending spell to one of the locals to get some food. Can I interest you in a bowl?” </p><p>He smiled, just as a small gust of wind blew from behind, Avantika’s nose being filled with the smell from the stew. She recognized it immediately. </p><p>“That’s bouillabaisse, isn't it?” </p><p>“Oui… I have been told the mussels were put into the broth only 10 minutes after having been pulled up from the seabed.” </p><p>Avantika licked her lips. On one side she wanted to play aloof, say she didn't require any handouts, especially not from a fucking babysitter, But before she could decide her traitorous stomach rumbled again, and Pierre’s smile turned into a grin. </p><p>Avantika moaned. “Fine, hand me a bowl.” </p><p>“Ah not so fast.” </p><p>Pierre took one step back, grinning mischievously. “You can get a bowl… several in fact… but I want you to answer a question first.” </p><p>Avantika rolled her eyes. More fucking mind games. </p><p>“Fine, whatever, what do you want to know.” </p><p>“I want you to tell me one of Melora’s tenets.” </p><p>Avantika blinked. “Come again? Aren’t you her cleric, shouldn't you know?” </p><p>“Oh, I do know them… my question is, do you?” </p><p>Avantika’s eyes widened, her cheeks blushing in pure fury. “Are you fucking KIDDING ME?” </p><p>Pierre grinned. “Don’t be like that… I am your teacher after all… think of the reward you get if you give me an answer I’ll like… I know Alana went over the tenets with you after she gave you your holy symbol so… come on.” </p><p>“I wasn't paying attention” Avantika said, crossing her arms angrily, refusing to bend down to the pressure. </p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that there were only 4 tenets.” </p><p>“Don't fucking bullshit me it was 3.” </p><p>Pierre’s grin widened. “Ah, so you were paying attention then.” </p><p>Avantika swore under her breath. It was definitively the stress; she was usually a lot more composed than this. </p><p>“Come on Avantika… I’m currently not telling you to read your book or cast a spell… just tell me one of the 3 tenets and you can have a full bowl of delicious coastal fish stew all to yourself… and I promise to not say another word for as long as you are eating, unless you start up a conversation.” </p><p>Another gust of wind brought another round of glorious bouillabaisse scent her way. Avantika took a quick look in the direction of the sun, still high on the sky. There was no way she would last to the Witchfurians goodbye party for food. </p><p>She moaned and turned to Pierre, scowling daggers in his direction as she answered, each word laced with bile and poison as she uttered them. </p><p>“Protect the untamed wildernesses of the realm from exploitation and destruction.” </p><p>Pierre smiled at her, giving a small happy nod, walking up to where she stood on the stoop of her shack, holding out the tray. “That is indeed her first tenet… glad to see that you are paying attention. Here you go… if you don't have a proper table inside I am sure the food will taste just as good out here on the stoop.” </p><p>Avantika grabbed the tray, stomach roaring once more, before she turned around to head back inside. “Pierre you can go take a long walk on a short pier and piss off.” </p><p>Pierre didn't even react as Avantika used her leg to close the door in his face, walking back to his spot under her window once more, settling down. She knew a tenet… she probably remembered all of them to be fair, Avantika didn't strike him as a person who would be able to not retain information given, no matter the hectic situation. </p><p>For now he’d give her space until the party… tomorrow the gloves came off. He would allow 24 hours to get settled into her new life… after that he would teach her, no matter how much she objected or protested.</p><p>…</p><p>There was in fact a table in Avantika’s shack… well, table was taking it a bit far, it was honestly more like a nightstand. However, Avantika, after having gently put down the tray on her bed temporarily, cleared the stand’s surface free of the junk that was on it and dragged it to stand near her bed, putting the tray with her… lunch? Possibly early dinner? Over to the stand and put it down, deciding that the actual details didn't matter at the moment as long as she got some food in her system. </p><p> Pushing away her frustration with everything, she sat down cross legged on the bed. Then she reached over and grabbed the scoop leaning into the bouillabaisse, making sure to get a good helping of mussels as she poured herself a helping into bowl. She sighed deeply at the first spoonful. </p><p>Fuck this was a good stew… clearly made the traditional way, with local ingredients… she hadn't had this good of a bouillabaisse in decades. </p><p>Avantika frowned. To be fair she hadn’t been this hungry or poor in a little over a century either so she might be a bit biased at the moment… she really needed to do something about the money situation though, she refused to end up back at square one after all this time. </p><p>She sat in silence for a while, just eating, taking her time to savour all the flavours she could, her mind wandering back to the coast a good 150 years ago. She had been so young… by elven standards at least, and as far as she knew, everyone from that time was long gone, a mere blip in her memory, only one or two faces still clear in her mind… and yet she remembered how she came to be where she was. Avantika frowned, picking at a piece of fish as she thought back to her conversation with Melora. </p><p>René… she hadn’t been addressed by that name for a long long time. She had left that name and that life behind a long time ago, and yet… the wild mother herself had uttered it, and now she was reminiscing. René… meaning reborn. Avantika snorted, shaking her head. The irony alone could be enough to make one laugh. If not for the fact that René hadn’t been reborn. Avantika had. </p><p>Avant, meaning the one that goes first… it was a name she had given herself a long time ago, at the start of a new life. One filled with piracy on the high seas, unapologetic skulduggery and so many sword fights that the decks were stained with blood. Avantika raised her hand to her tattoo once more, tracing the eye as she thought about the road leading her here, wondering to herself if fate had always meant for her to end up here, or if this was all a big chaotic set of circumstances. </p><p>She grabbed for the ladle once more, blinking as she found the pot to be empty, the only remains being empty mussel shells. To be fair, she felt properly full, but a good bouillabaisse usually deserved a helping or two more than the body could handle… she assumed she would have to get more later. She got back to her feet, grabbing the tray, walking back out on the porch where Pierre was still sitting, looking out onto the ocean with a gentle smile. </p><p>His gaze met hers and his smile widened. “So… feeling better?” </p><p>Avantika dropped the tray in his lap. “It was passable” she said in her most neutral voice. Wasn’t like she was going to rave about a decent bouillabaisse to Pierre, of all people. Standing a bit straighter, she added; “Whoever made that clearly put some effort into the dish.” </p><p>Pierre smiled, putting down the tray next to him. “No need to be coy… there is sauce on your cheek by the way.” </p><p>Avantika quickly raised a gloved hand to clear the offending speck off her face, not deigning Pierre with a response. Instead, she looked out upon the waters, at the waves gently crashing against the sands. She took a deep intake of breath, the familiar smells of salt, brine and sea filling her entire being. </p><p>Pierre could do nothing more than smile at her. “You really love the sea don't you?” </p><p>The answer came without hesitation. “More than anything… water… it is everything. It can be your best friend or worst enemy. You need enough to live, but too much and you will drown. Given time water turns rock into sand and mountains into glaciers… gentle seas help guide sailors from port to port, while vicious storms and waves make you fight to an inch of your being to survive, it is absolutely without a doubt… marvellous.” </p><p>Pierre didn't comment. He decided he shouldn't ruin Avantika’s mood, but opened the cleric book waiting for Avantika and found a page labelled Tempest Clerics and how to know if you are one, and made a small circle around it with a thin piece of charcoal. </p><p>“So what now Avantika? The day is still young… well to be fair its past midday… but still there is plenty of time t… what are you doing?” </p><p>Avantika, who had been staring intently to the water ever since she got out of her shack, had started dragging on her boots. She didn't answer the cleric next to her, simply continued to shred off her clothes, gloves and hat being tossed aside, before her coat was neatly taken off and folded and placed on the stone steps away from the sand. </p><p>Pierre squeaked as Avantika started tugging at the buttons of her shirt. “OI, WHAT IN MELORA’S NAME?” </p><p>“I am taking a bath” Avantika declared, with the same mundane tone one might hear from someone talking about the weather. </p><p>“YOU ARE STRIPPING IN THE OPEN.” </p><p>Avantika folded together her shirt, putting it with her coat, clearly not caring about the fact that she was in fact topless. </p><p>“I have no shame about my body… anyone who wants to watch are free to do so.” </p><p>Pierre, unsure what to do in the situation, gaped as Avantika started unbuckling the belt around her pants, deciding to simply turn his back to her, giving her some privacy as he scoured the area. </p><p>Avantika giggled, turning in the direction of the half elf. “You sure you want to stand like that Pierre?” she taunted. Taking in the reddening cheeks with glee, she continued; “I thought you were supposed to look after me…” This was the most fun she had had so far on this island. Vindication was a hell of a drug. Storing this information for later, she threw her pants to the ground with a satisfying thump. She really needed that bath. “Don’t worry, I am not going deep, but honestly I am filthy and could use a good cleanse.”</p><p>Ah Pierre thought for himself, frantically scanning the surroundings hoping that there wouldn't be a family coming around the corner at that time. That explains it, this is payback for making her acknowledge her cleric side. A thump made Pierre turn around. </p><p>Avantika had thrown her pants to the ground and was strutting down the sand towards the water. He sighed, his gaze following her form as she got into the ocean, walking to about thigh height, before she raised her arms… and the ocean rose with her. Pierre could do little more than gape as he saw small streams of water envelop the elf, almost dancing around her form, falling through her hair and billowing down her back. </p><p>A quick second he wondered if maybe this was another attack, that maybe this Uka'toa was trying to drown her… and then he saw her face. A wide unencumbered smile, going from one ear to another was plastered on Avantika’s face, as she twitched her fingers and the water moved. </p><p>The utter delight and joy on her face made Pierre sigh in relief, before he too gave a small serene smile, his eyes again scouring the horizon for any sudden merrow who might have been summoned the second Avantika set foot in the water. </p><p>But nothing happened. </p><p>Nothing happened while Avantika took her time in the water, and nothing happened as she lowered her hands and turned around, walking back up, wringing her curly hair free of water as she walked back up to the shack, wearing nothing but a smile and the various piercings in her ears. </p><p>“Well that was refreshing.” </p><p>Pierre sighed. “A small warning next time would be nice.” </p><p>“I am sure it would be.” </p><p>“Keep it up Avantika, you might find that I’ll move up your cleric training.” </p><p>Avantika, who had begun to drag on her skin tight pants over wet skin, with some effort, turned around to scowl at Pierre. “I don't need the training.” </p><p>“I am pretty sure you do… and training you will get, whether you want it or not. Do not mistake things Capitaine… just because I am nice and kind, I am definitively not a pushover.” </p><p>Avantika didn’t answer, simply put on the rest of her clothes, huffing gently. </p><p>“Well, at least I got a few things confirmed.” </p><p>“Oh? Like what?” </p><p>“Well… even with the Wildmother’s… uhm… blessing, I am still able to use my warlock spells. Ofcourse how long that will last once Uka’toa decide to come for me yet remains to be seen.” </p><p>“I see… and the other thing?” </p><p>“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” </p><p>Pierre somehow doubted that but reached down to grab the tray that still stood on the porch. “You up for a small walk?” </p><p>Avantika looked to the tray. She had been trying to figure out a way to coax Pierre into telling her who made the food without feeling like she owed him something, but it seemed like she would get her answer potentially free without even having to ask. </p><p>“Possibly? Where would we be going?” </p><p>“I need to drop this off somewhere… and then I figured we could head to the plaza? If we are a bit early to the party maybe there are other ways for you to spend your time other than just staring into the ceiling of your home… and if the party are in the beginning stages I am sure you have friends there to talk to.” </p><p>Avantika couldn't really fault this line of reasoning, simply crossed her arms and shrugged. </p><p>“I suppose that’s fine.” </p><p>Pierre smiled. “Merci… now, this way.” </p><p>Avantika followed Pierre back into town, finding the now sort of familiar main road, walking in the direction of the plaza for about two blocks, before Pierre once more turned into another side passage. Avantika turned with him, spotting a restaurant… well, it looked more like a bistro than anything else. </p><p>She followed Pierre, who seemed positively eager suddenly, Avantika taking a look at the plaque hanging over the door. A relief of a lighthouse was depicted, with a row of letters engraved on the bottom. The Coastal light. Avantika looked at the lighthouse. </p><p>She recognized it. </p><p>Many a time had she sailed into Nicodranas past that light… of course the Squall eater had been under heavy illusions to not garner unwanted attention… but it did bring her some solitude to see a familiar sight. </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a small bell, Avantika looking over to see Pierre opening the door to the small bistro, balancing the tray in a free hand. He looked over to her. </p><p>“Come on, we have the time to go say hi to some people.” </p><p>Avantika huffed, not enjoying being commanded around, but followed Pierre inside the bistro, stopping cold. The bistro was sized pretty decently given how they probably only had local clientele, with several tables in varying sizes, and nice looking iron chairs with seating pillows. But what made Avantika stop was the walls. </p><p>They were painted to look like the entrance to Nicodranas. In full panoramic vision, from the entrance to the restless warf, to the city proper, leading over to the open quay. Avantika did a little spin, looking out to the door and large windows that was aimed to be the open expanse of sea getting out from the docks, seeing that aside from the door and two large window letting inn light, the walls were painted to appear like the open sea. </p><p>A set of footsteps brought her out of her awe and reverie, looking over to Pierre, scowling as he gave her a knowing look as she had been looking at the mural in unhindered awe. </p><p>“PIERRE. Ah mes ami, it has been so long.” </p><p>A human walking into the bistro from the direction of the kitchen beamed, reaching over and hugging Pierre close. Looking him over there was only one word Avantika could use to describe the human man. Ripped. The man was at the same height as Pierre and Avantika herself, with short curly brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. </p><p>His skin was clearly weathered and tanned, and his teeth almost shone with how white they were. A row of small dark freckles, looking like sand corns that had blown onto his face, danced across his cheekbones and nose. </p><p>He wore a tight-fitting shirt in thick horizontal stripes of light blue and black, Avantika able to see the outline of every peck, nipple and muscle through the fabric. Around his waist sat a tan pair of shorts, falling to his calves, half hidden by a white apron tied around his waist. On his feet, a pair of black sandals. </p><p>Avantika also noticed the size of the guy’s calves. Whoever this dude was, he clearly had done his fair share of hill walking. </p><p>Pierre smiled, returning the hug of the man who was beaming at him. Avantika once more marvelled how Pierre, in full armour and with at least half the genes to be a tall man, looked almost small next to the muscular man that probably could break someone’s rib without trying to. </p><p>“Ah Marcus, it’s been a while.” Avantika raised an eyebrow, looking at Pierre who in the arms of the ripped man looked almost wistful. “Ah pardon, may I introduce you two, Avantika this here is Marcus Beaumount, owner of this bistro.” </p><p>Avantika’s other eyebrow followed the previous one to a raised position. Beautiful hill indeed she thought but didn't voice her thoughts. </p><p>“Marcus, this here is Capitaine Avantika… I suppose you know who she is.” </p><p>“Ah oui, the young mademoiselle rescued by the grace of the Wildmother.” </p><p>Marcus grinned and gave a small bow, Avantika being pleasantly surprised as Marcus started speaking elven. “You are most welcome to our little corner of the world, I hope you will enjoy your stay.” </p><p>Avantika decided that this was not the time to voice her actual opinions, giving a charming smile as she took her hat off her head, holding it to her chest as she gave a small bow. “Please monsieur, no need for that… I prefer common at any rate, I don't have much connection to my elven lineage… however.” Avantika stopped, looking once more at the beautiful wall to wall mural. “This is tres magnifique… I haven’t seen this view in some time but… it is like being back.” </p><p>Marcus grinned. “Then it has served it’s purpose, no? I had this commissioned back when I was working to open… Vesrah has many inhabitants who used to be sailors… many of them come here to buy some food, a cup of coffee, and just reminisce of the old days. He laughed, clapping his hands together. “But enough about me, surely you two aren't here just to chat?” </p><p>Pierre smiled, pointing to the tray that now stood on the nearby counter. “I came to return this… thank you once more for sending one of your kitchen boys with it.” </p><p>Avantika felt her eyebrows rise once more. “You made that bouillabaisse?” </p><p>“Mes oui mademoiselle… it is one of the main dishes here at The coastal light… one I often get compliments for. So when my dear friend sends me a message asking me for some good old coastal cuisine… well what else could I send but my best dish?” </p><p>Avantika gave another charming smile. “And what a dish it was monsieur… my compliments to the chef, I do not think I have had that good of a bouillabaisse in nearly two decades.”  Avantika’s eyes met Pierre briefly, the half elf smirking and crossing his arms, his entire face practically screaming I knew you liked it in her direction. Avantika ignored him.</p><p>Marcus laughed heartily. “Well my dear, my bistro is always open for you… now if that was all, I am in the midst of doing the mis en place for the party later on… Chief Uvenda asked me to hold nothing back.” </p><p>“Of course Marcus, we apologize if we have taken up your time.” </p><p>“Ah, time spent with you Pierre is never wasted. “</p><p>Avantika gave another note of how Pierre’s cheeks turned a shade pinker at those words, as he nervously dragged a hand through his blonde hair, Marcus continuing to talk, eyes going back to his kitchen, clearly wishing to head back.</p><p>“Ah, I apologize again amis, but for now, I really must head back.” </p><p>The two embraced each other again, Marcus giving another small bow to Avantika who gave a small nod with the head in return, before she followed Pierre out into the direct sunlight again. </p><p>Avantika walked up next to Pierre, who seemed to be in quite a happy mood. </p><p>Avantika cackled. “I knew you were gay.” </p><p>Pierre turned scarlet and started to sputter, looking incredulous at Avantika who gave him the biggest shit eating grin she could. </p><p>“You don't know what you are talking about” Pierre muttered, beginning to walk down the road. </p><p>Avantika cackled again. “Oh I don't? I walked by you… twice… wearing nothing… you barely batted an eye, aside from freaking out over what the neighbours might see… and then here comes a man that will probably tear his shirt off if he flexes and you turn into this blushing timid man trying to stay proper and polite… I mean don't misunderstand me you have good taste, that guy is a meal and a half isn't he?” </p><p>Pierre spun around, scowling at Avantika. “You take that back… he’s not like that, he’s… he is…” </p><p>Pierre sighed, apparently at a loss for words to describe what Marcus was to him. Avantika didn't say anything, but decided to stop teasing, just crossing her arms and giving a small nod, letting the matter drop. As she and Pierre continued down the road, she decided to try filling the silence. </p><p>“You know, I knew a Marcus once.” </p><p>Pierre turned around, looking at Avantika. So far her every interaction with him was her trying to get a rise out of him or screaming bloody murder… but she seemed to be opening up. He smiled wide. This was actual progress, and it made him delighted. “Oh yeah? What was he like?” </p><p>Avantika snorted. “He’s the type of guy who would be murdered, and his soul would be too stupid to realize what had happened and he’d just continue fucking walking around. He was completely useless.” </p><p>And with that said, Avantika and Pierre continued down the path towards the plaza, the sun falling lower and lower in the sky, as the time for the Witchfurians goodbye party grew closer and closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, sorry this took so long, but I had lots I needed to get down and by the time the chapter was ready for betaing it was 26 pages long and my beta reader has been a champ getting this back to me as fast as they have</p><p>So anyways, enjoy this one guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p> </p><p>Avantika and Pierre turned the corner to enter the main plaza just as the sky was starting to turn slightly pink. Avantika had a feeling there would have been faster ways to get to their destination, but Pierre had insisted taking some side routes.</p><p> </p><p>Her suspicions were confirmed when Pierre started rambling off about anything he deemed worthy of sharing. These things varied from pointing out things like a path that led to a nearby cliff, or a house where a couple of old druids lived that was apparently always grateful for company to talk and play cards. She snorted when he mentioned that these druids paid for the company in good wine and plenty of baked goods. She was not that blue tiefling girl from Fjord’s crew. She needed more than baked goods and wine in payment for services rendered.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika knew what he was trying to do of course but had long since given up trying to convince the half elf that she did not intend on becoming a good neighbour. She let him prattle on as she followed him, focusing on mapping the city as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she saw the familiar plaza with its large fountain and the backdrop of the local temple to Melora, she upped her pace, walking towards where people were starting to set up tables.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre, who was in the middle of a very boring story about the creation of the fountain, stopped talking as Avantika rushed past him. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To wherever there is someone who understands that I’m not about to be some boring ass landlubber spending her days playing cards with old people, now fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had she said it before she felt something small and heavy collide with her mid section.</p><p> </p><p>“AVANTIKA, YOU ARE HERE.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika stopped herself from chewing out whoever was hugging her, before she recognized the voice, adopting a kinder and more charming face. “Hi there Lilith… you here for the party?”</p><p> </p><p>The young warlock let Avantika go, beaming. “Yeah, Big sis Freedom said I could come, even if it is probably gonna be a long party, so I get to stay up late, and eat lots of food and hear many fun stories, its gonna be great, hey, maybe we can have another game? Our last one was really fun, even if I lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika opened her mouth, wondering how to say no to this clearly excited and happy tiefling, but was saved by another familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilith, let poor Avantika breathe for a bit, if she has the energy to play she’ll find you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika looked up, giving a small thankful smile to Freedom who stepped up from a nearby path, ruffling Lilith’s hair affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Freedom… I see I’m a little early, please tell me there is rum somewhere so I can start to get drunk? Unless I am interupting some important Witchfury buisness?</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s eyes scanned the plaza, watching on as locals and pirates alike were putting together many tables in a horseshoe, laughing and talking to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom crossed her arms and shrugged, giving Avantika a small nonchalant look. “Nah, nothing important, at least nothing as big as what you have been dealing with today.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika moaned, about to start swearing again, stopping as she remembered Lilith, still standing nearby, tripping on her heels, looking around excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom chuckled in understanding. “Hey Lilith, didn't you have a secret mission?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith’s eyes widened, then she beamed, and ran off in the opposite direction. Avantika lifted an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Secret mission?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her own idea actually. “You’ll find out eventually.” Freedom shifted her weight as she took another look at Avantika. Her black eyes were boring into Avantika who bristled under her scrutiny. “Though now that it is just you and me, how are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika snorted. “Oh great, I am shipwrecked on a wet bank of sand, with two divine beings fighting over custody rights, and my personal jailer is trying to tell me I should use my time meditating or playing bridge with the local grannies… my life is fucking perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom reached over and patted Avantika on the shoulder. “If it helps, I am here for you, and will be more than happy to pay for any extra amount of alcohol we get tonight aside from the free stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika nodded, about to thank Freedom for trying to help, but instead gave a quick yelp as there suddenly came something blue and corporeal through the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“GHO-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Millie, need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika, as well as Pierre who had quickly laid a hand on his mace, turned to stare at Freedom in shock as the tiefling did not seem surprised at seeing the blue glowing ghost wearing colorful seafaring clothing, who appeared from nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Freedom, have you seen Freckles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thankfully not for several hours.”</p><p> </p><p>The ghost, floating up to be at eye height with Freedom, scowled, her glowing blue form shining a little brighter. “Be nice, that’s my girlfriend you are talking about… Nasika wanted me to go ask her if we had some extra clean linen, for the tables.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom sighed, crossing her arms. “Last I saw Freckles she was talking with Djasi near the docks, I don’t know about what.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, thanks Freedom, I’ll check there.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that the ghost vanished again, flying through a wall and disappearing. Avantika and Pierre just blinked and gaped in shock, both turning to Freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom simply lifted an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Freedom… That was a ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I know, Millie haunts our ship.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre blinked. “Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we say haunt but honestly she’s basically crew at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika felt her legs go a little weak. “Freedom… please explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… we had been in kind of a big battle, barely got away and the ship was all sorts of messed up… but we found a cove and managed to dock. Djasi, our carpenter said we needed some new wood, so the Captain sent me and a few others into the jungle to find proper wood if we could… lo and behold, we found the wreckage of an old ship in another cove, with perfectly fine planks.</p><p> </p><p>We took the planks, fixed the ship, and set sail once more… turned out, the ship in question had been cursed and haunted by Millie, who suddenly awoke again thinking the crew members of the last ship was sailing again and, well she wasn’t very happy about it, it became a battle, at one point she possessed me, it was really bad. Luckily we have a captain who realized what had happened and managed to convince her that we were in fact not the members of the ship that had wronged her, she got really apologetic after that, but she was stuck with us with the planks on the ship. Asili as our only member with any actual way to send her on her way offered her help, but Millie wanted to stay on the ship and have lots of adventures that she hadn't experienced alive so she stayed, and Asili would have felt bad banishing her against her will.</p><p> </p><p>“And uhm… sorry, still have a few questions” Avantika said, unsure why her voice was trembling slightly. “We are… pretty far from the docks, how is she here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The captain told you a story yesterday right? About our adventures into Chult?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… wait, how did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because while I wasn't listening inn, even I heard FUCKING CHULT coming from her every now and again… do you remember what we went to Chult to get?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika thought back to the night before. “Wood… you went to get some magical wood to make your hull stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed… magical druid enchanted Fey gold wood… and no sooner had we fixed up our ship with it and gotten it enchanted, before Millie yelped… and appeared a little more… alive. Now she is still very much a ghost of course but… we are pretty sure the fey goldwood has given her a little more life. So now she can soar a little further away from the ship if she likes… also she can do some pretty cool illusions that scares the life out of our enemies so that’s fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika, slightly worried that this, in some ways actually made sense with what she knew of the Witchfurians, just nodded. “Okay… second question, the ghost mentioned a Freckles… said she was her girlfriend… how many ghosts do you have?”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom sighed, sounding a little done herself as she answered. “Only the one. Don’t ask, I couldn't possibly explain, cause I don't understand that one either.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre raised his hand, his armor clinking gently. “I have a question too… does Uvenda know about your affiliation with the not alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“As far as I know Captain Scarlet had a talk with her… I don't know what was said, but Scarlet did tell Millie she was welcome at the party as long as she behaved.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika took a deep breath, calming down a little. She didn’t know what was freaking her out so much. She hadn’t had any issues with the dead or undead before, Jamedi Cosko had been most helpful and instrumental to her in a previous life. Maybe it was her own stint as an undead that was worrying her. Avantika thought it over, as Alana’s voice called out in the back of her head. Melora’s 2<sup>nd</sup> tenant, slay abominations and other dark mockeries of nature.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika glanced at Pierre. Despite Uvenda’s green light, he looked a tad pale.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika turned back to Freedom again, head full of questions about about what kind of relationship someone living could have with a ghost, when she spotted Lilith booking it towards them. The pink tiefling stopped right in front of Avantika, a smile so big it was cracking her face. She was holding out a small box.</p><p> </p><p>“For you” she said, beaming brightly.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, slightly surprised. “Why whatever for my dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“I went out with big sis earlier, looking for fun souvenirs, and I saw lots of these, and I thought, hey these are pretty, so I got one for me, and for Auntie Scarlet to have in her room together with big sis Freedom, and then I got one for you, cause we are leaving, and Big sis and Auntie said that we couldn't come back, so I wanted you to not forget us.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika blinked, wondering why her throat felt so thick, before taking the box and opening it.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, a green glass ball sat, with a network of threaded knots keeping it in place, the thread going up into a hoop that could be fastened to something else. Avantika couldn't help but smile. A fishing float. Usually fastened to nets and tossed over the railing so the nets wouldn't sink to the bottom of the ocean, usually made in strong coloured glass to be easy to see when the nets were retrieved.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at Lilith and smiled. “Thank you Lilith, I promise I will find a nice place to put it in my shack.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith beamed, hugging Avantika around the waist once more, before turning to Freedom.</p><p> </p><p>“Nasika said she’d teach me some lute playing while we wait for the party to start, so I’m gonna go to her now.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom smiled and ruffled her hair. “All right, remember to ask her many many questions while she is teaching and to not be a bother to the locals.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith giggled and nodded, before skipping away again. Freedom turned to Avantika, still staring at the float she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“Be lucky that’s all you got… she originally wanted to buy one the size of a dinner plate.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika chuckled, placing the float gently back in its place. “I don't mind… it was a nice gesture of her. Now seriously, let’s go sit down somewhere and get some alcohol, while we wait for this party to start I might as well hear of some crazy Witchfury adventures, though I don't think anything beat an encounter with an ancient black dragon.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom grinned, walking with Avantika over to one of the tables that had already been prepped and readied, Pierre following silently behind them, happy to just let Avantika enjoy herself for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing can beat a black dragon huh? Well then Avantika, let me tell you of the thorn in the Witchfury’s side, Ariel the Air elemental, and the shit she has put us through.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Freedom spent the next half hour or so talking about Ariel, an air elemental who, according to Freedom, was the most self-absorbed, condescending being in all the realms. In exchange for enchanting their ship, Ariel had sent the Witchfury crew to a realm and told them to get a fire flower, so she could give it to a beautiful Fire elemental she was deeply crushing on.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom moaned. “Turned out, the flower was one of those one of a kind only blooms once a century type flowers… and the one we were after belonged to a fucking fire god, he had a salamander butler that was not planning on letting us past.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom grinned wickedly, turning to Bravery who was preening again, sitting comfortably on a horn. “Luckily we didn't need to get past him. I told Bravery to nab the flower and fly as fast as his wings could carry him, and then me and Asili made a run for it, as a literal volcano worth of lava and fire started chasing us… the whole thing was harrowing.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika shook her head in wonder. “So? Was the air elemental grateful?”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom snorted. “She said something about how it was clearly an honor for us to risk our lives for her sake… she did enchant the sails and abruptly left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh… I wonder how the flower worked.”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn't… we unfortunately had to deal with Ariel one more time to enchant the fey gold wood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika blinked as Freedom paled.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika, curious to a fault, opened her mouth to start a convincing speech to hear what had made Freedom clamp up, but stopped as movement out the corner of her eye made her stop up, spotting a familiar redhead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Scarlet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Evening Avantika, sorry to be a bother but I need my first mate for a bit, we are about to start.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika blinked, suddenly looking around, realizing that the sun had begun to set and lanterns had been lit. A large table in the back showed Marcus and his underlings filling up a serving table full of food, and several barrels of rum lined one of the temple walls.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the horseshoe tables, Nasika stood talking with another half orc, wearing her hair in a high dark ponytail, wearing a purple silk dress, a bit thicker built than the bard next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet grinned. “Come on Freedom, me, Djasi and Nasika need you to be our fourth.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom sighed but got up. “Yeah, yeah I figured… Bravery, you stay here and keep Avantika company.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika tried to protest but stopped as Bravery flew over to land on her shoulder, squawking and rubbing his beak affectionately against her cheek. Freedom winked to Avantika who gave her an unamused stare before she walked over to the others.</p><p> </p><p>Nasika grinned, grabbing the lute hanging over her back, starting to plink a few notes as all four women lined up. Around them, people stopped talking, all eyes on the four women who was clearly up to something, as Nasika started counting off, all four starting to sing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh you hear a lot of stories about the sailors and their sport </b>
</p><p>
  <b>About how every sailor has a girl in every port </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But if you added 2 and 2 you'd figure out real quick </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's just because the girls all have a lad on every ship </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai twiddlee ai dee ai</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's often times a man will leave you broken with dismay </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai, Twiddlee ai dee ei </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's other things to twiddle when the men have sailed away </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucky Annie was a lady who'd been pleased by many men </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They all would sail away but then they'd come right back again </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But if they never sailed her way she really didn't care </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nasika grinned as the three women around her stopped singing, leaving the final line of the verse to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cause I know that you don't need a man to twiddle under there </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Around the plaza people cheered and laughed as Nasika stepped back into line, continuing with the chorus with the other three joining back in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai twiddlee ai dee ai</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's often times a man will leave you broken with dismay </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai, Twiddlee ai dee ei </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's other things to twiddle when the men have sailed away </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Saber had her lovers taken in and every door </b>
</p><p>
  <b>You could even say that she was really quite a whore </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But when she needs some pleasing, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>she knows just where to go </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet almost skipped forward, giving a small wink and a semi-bow back to Freedom as she spoke her own line</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I grab my good friend Madam Rouge and we go down below </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Avantika laughed with everyone else, enjoying the party and the atmosphere, watching on as the 4 girls once more continued their chorus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai twiddlee ai dee ai</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's often times a man will leave you broken with dismay </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai, Twiddlee ai dee ei </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's other things to twiddle when the men have sailed away </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a time when Rougie found the sailor men a bore </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Each new one was more tiresome than the one she had before </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now she finds more joy in breaches than she ever did of old </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Freedom stepped up, shrugging as if trying to convince people she was just there because she was told to, even as her wide grin betrayed her as she sang out her line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'm more fond of their bulges when their pouch is full of gold </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai twiddlee ai dee ai</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's often times a man will leave you broken with dismay </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai, Twiddlee ai dee ei </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's other things to twiddle when the men have sailed away </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Why the boys would look at her, it puzzled poor Flint Lock </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She would sit and smile and nod and let them brag and talk </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But if they tried to touch her well she'd put them on the run </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The last member of the group, the half orc Scarlet had called Djasi, stepped up, singing in a surprisingly deep tone, looking a little embarrassed as she did a little twirl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cause why would I need a lover when i've got myself a gun? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai twiddlee ai dee ai</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's often times a man will leave you broken with dismay </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai, Twiddlee ai dee ei </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's other things to twiddle when the men have sailed away </b>
</p><p> </p><p>All four of the Witchfury women sung out, loudly now as they neared the end of their song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So next time you're with a lady and she takes you to her bed </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Be sure to please her well, and remember what we've said </b>
</p><p>
  <b>For if you do not treat her right then know that this is true </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Us ladies all can have our fun without involving you </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai twiddlee ai dee ai</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's often times a man will leave you broken with dismay </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai, Twiddlee ai dee ei </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's other things to twiddle when the men have sailed away </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai twiddlee ai dee ai</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's often times a man will leave you broken with dismay </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's Twiddlee ai dee ai dee ai, Twiddlee ai dee ei </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's other things to twiddle when the men have sailed away </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The applause filled the plaza in seconds. A few people got to their feet, and Avantika heard several whistles and a good amount of fists banging on tables in appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet, taking a few seconds to just bask in the adoration, took a step forward, holding out her arms. “FOR THE WITCHFURY.”</p><p> </p><p>Around the plaza her crewmen answered her call.</p><p> </p><p>“FOR THE WITCHFURY.”</p><p> </p><p>Around her, Avantika noticed people start the party properly. Food was put out and rum poured, and people started to laugh and dance and sing. Avantika noticed Freedom and Scarlet was talking a little, the elf instead turning to Pierre.</p><p> </p><p>“Pierre, could you go fetch some food?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, your legs don't work suddenly?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean sure, but I figured I’d give you a reason to go swoon over your himbo beefcake.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre gave Avantika a small unamused scowl. “He’s not-”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika rolled her eyes in return. “Look, I am surrounded by people, and a parrot, we are far from the shores, I am not in a position to run anywhere, I’ll be fine… seriously, go bother Marcus, maybe grab me a chicken wing or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre looked like he wanted to protest, but looked around, finding nothing resembling danger. “I suppose a small chat won’t be problematic… try to keep yourself out of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“I make no such promises.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre left with a small sigh as Freedom came back, holding two mugs of rum, putting them down.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that… the captain felt we should start the party off with a bang, and I wasn't really in a position to say no so… hey where did Pierre go?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika pointed in the direction of the serving table where Pierre was already in deep conversation with Marcus. “Oh, he is heavily crushing on the chef, so I told him to go bother him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daum… I might be gay but wow that is a lot of muscles. Now… I forget, what were we talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were gonna tell me all about your second encounter with Ariel the air elemental and her quest to getting together with her fire elemental crush.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom paled again, taking a chug of her rum. “Funny… I distinctly remember saying I didn't want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Freedom, you can’t just leave forever and not tell me a good story, and I know its good cause you have so far talked about ghost possessions and running from a volcano without lifting an eyebrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you learned cure wounds yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s amusement disappeared in an instant, as she reached for her own mug of rum.</p><p> </p><p>“I probably deserved that” she muttered, taking a deep chug, feeling the familiar feeling of numbing burning in the back of her throat. “No, I don't know cure wounds, nor do I intend on learning it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, your plan is still to just ignore any and all dreams, visions or other from any and all godly beings?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika sighed. “Honestly… I don't have a plan at this point… I don't know what to do, I am, in essence, fucked, no matter what I do. Uka’toa is going to murder me if I as much as tries to sail out onto the ocean, and I can’t live without the ocean, I will crumble and die if I don't have the smell of seawater or the sounds of crashing waves around me at all times… Melora-” Avantika sighed. “I don't know what to do with the Melora situation, but I resent the fact that just because she has already converted one warlock of Uka’toa to her side that she apparently thinks can do it to me too, because I sure as fuck am nothing like Fjord Stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned him yesterday… half orc that you tried to use who instead got you killed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Twice, yes… oh, I forgot, here is some new info you don't have, apparently, he is also the reason I live… he apparently pleaded with the Wildmother to keep me safe and give me peace, after, you know, slicing me in half.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika took a deep breath, about to continue her rant as the clinking of metal announced Pierre’s return, the half elf putting down a plate in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, sorry it took some time. I got you some chicken wings, as well as some greens, because you definitively need it after what I have seen you eat today, with some potatoes and thick sauce, just to get you some extra nourishment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, thanks grandpa, are you gonna give me desert if I’m a nice girl too?”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre didn't even flinch as he replied, a calm smile on his face. “Given how elves mature at 100 years of age I think it’s fair to say that between the two of us, I’m not the elder one in this group.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika turned to stare directly into Pierre’s eyes, a warning scowl on her face. “Are you calling me old Pierre?”</p><p> </p><p>“To your face? Heavens no, wouldn't think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, do you kiss Marcus with that mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika grinned, as finally Pierre had no answer for her, Freedom laughing amused from where she sat, Avantika starting to eat, relishing once more in the food created by Marcus Beaumount.</p><p> </p><p>She was so engrossed in her food that she didn't notice Freedom leaning over to Pierre and whisper something into his ear, receiving a small nod as a response.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The party continued through the night, with more songs, lots of food and even more rum. At one-point Nasika walked over with Lilith, who was half asleep, the young warlock declaring behind a loud yawn that she was in fact not tired and wanted to party more.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika dropped her big scary pirate captain demeanour and gave the girl a good strong hug, telling her to keep up her training, before saying goodbye. She had to admit, she would miss the little warlock.</p><p> </p><p>Nasika shook her hand and said she would be back after settling Lilith inn and she had better not leave the party without saying a proper goodbye before walking off in the direction of the docks where the Witchfury was moored.</p><p> </p><p>The party was still going strong a little while later when Freedom smacked Avantika’s shoulder. “Hey… come on, there is something I need us to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“What… now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not gonna be around this place for much longer so, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika sighed, but shrugged, following Freedom as the tiefling started walking down an alleyway, turning a few corners. The two pirates suddenly found themselves in an open square, near a set of stairs heading down into what seemed like a residential district.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom nodded, clearly happy. “All right, this will work.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika opened her mouth, about to ask what they were doing there as she felt a pain in her cheek. Her eyes bulged in shock and pain. Freedom had just swung around and punched her.</p><p> </p><p>“OW, FREEDOM WHAT THE HELL?”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to vent,” Freedom said with a grin, her body rocking an inch backwards before her fist shot out towards Avantika. The redhead twisted her shoulder to the side, letting Freedom’s fist hit nothing but air. “You are a pirate without a ship and a captain without a crew, and the man who killed you is the man who brought you back to life.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika’s eyes narrowed at the reminder of her failures. Freedom shrugged her shoulders, her stance shifting. “That is a lot of emotions to bottle up, so here is the deal. I am here, I know a thing or two about bottling up my emotions until they explode…” Freedom smiled, her teeth glinting dangerously as she added;. “and I give you complete and total permission, to try and kick my ass. That is…” she let the sentence hang in the air. “If you think you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika, suddenly realizing what was going on, grinned back. “Oh… I wouldn't miss this for the world.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that said she lunged, and the two started going on an all-out brawl. Punches and kicks being traded off against each other.Freedom occasionally tried to sweep Avantika off her feet with her tail. In turn Avantika made one simple attempted a headbutt which she quickly came to regret when her foe’s horn scraped the side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>The two went at each other for what was probably not a lot more than 15 minutes before Freedom fell backwards, landing on her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“OW… fuck, all right, I yield.”</p><p> </p><p>The two breathed heavily, Avantika settling down next to Freedom, the tiefling raising a hand to her nose that was bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you needed this.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika, fairly sure she had fractured a rib, gave a small, pained smile. “Fuck yes… thank you for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries” Freedom mumbled, her tail twitching a little as she sat down. Freedom looked away, calling out into the darkness. “You can come out now Pierre.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika looked over to the street where she and Freedom had originally come out from, the cleric looking the two over while shaking his head. He reached down with glowing hands and started to heal them both.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Freedom sighed, looking towards the sky, sitting still as Pierre did his thing. “Do you want to hear something funny Avantika?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“The god I worship… she’s a love goddess. She is known for more stuff sure, cats and war and fertility but… she is first and foremost a goddess of love.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika looked over to Freedom, who was frowning, looking at the night sky. The tall tiefling, who according to Scarlet, was not particularly good at the whole unconditional love thing, worshipping a goddess of love.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom spoke up again, her eyes still on the stars, the muffled sounds of people partying filling in the background. “Our second meet with Ariel ended… badly. We had gotten the fey gold wood, but we needed to enchant it. Our wizard went, well, Ariel did hold her word last time so she might do so again.” Freedom sighed deeply, clearly frustrated with the decision. “So we prepared. We went to the local temple, I asked Freya for strength and help in the coming commotion we were going to have… and then we sailed out and summoned her… Freedom rolled her eyes so hard back that her eyes shone white. “Apparently the fire elemental had completely ignored her gift. Ariel said something about us not understanding that this was clearly a rousing perfect victory, and then said that the next step in her plan was getting her love some jewellery… and she knew precisely where to get some.</p><p> </p><p>We sailed and sailed and sailed, following Ariel’s lead until she finally had us sail straight at a rainbow… the second I saw it I felt my legs turn to jelly. Because I had a bad feeling. You see, gods of my pantheon have a habit of visiting the mortal realm… via a rainbow bridge.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika gaped. “Don’t tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom made a sound that sounded like panicked laugh, dragging a bruised hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“We landed near a dock, everything around us was huge… like, giant and godly huge… and near the dock was a big, large banner, inviting all gods and jotuns to the wedding of Frey the Vanir and Gerd the Jotun… Frey being the twin brother of my patron goddess Freya.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika looked at Freedom with wide eyes, not even taking notice as Pierre started healing her ribs, desperate to hear where this was going. “Oh fuck… what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… the captain sent me and Asili up to the main hall… we concluded that there would probably be some pretty jewellery in the room where the wedding gifts were so… we snuck in. We were at the size of mice next to the full party. And I do mean the full actual party of every single god and goddess in my own pantheon, with my patron Freya sitting and being the breathtakingly gorgeous love goddess that she is, she is sitting next to her twin brother on the main table.</p><p> </p><p>After managing to not be completely freaked out and sneaking through the kitchens and avoiding several obstacles…” Freedom stopped talking, looking more green than red at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika just sat still, with bated breath. Freedom didn't seem to know how to form her thought or her words, trying 3 times to find a way to explain, before giving up.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, it was Asili’s fault… they will probably disagree with me, but the fact of the matter is, it was Asili’s fault for the pandemonium that happened… turns out we weren't the only uninvited guests there… and I had to act before we were eaten… and the gods took notice. Next I know, we are running with a large necklace… given from Freya to her twin brother with happy wishes of love eternal. We managed to avoid gods and jotuns and angry chefs… and we got to the front door… and it was closed. No way out, and I feared for both my life and my afterlife when suddenly the door opened, and inn walked a large, unbothered cat. It stopped only to look directly into my eyes before walking away… and again we ran… and we got out, Ariel got her necklace and me and Asili were both freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>Asili because they believed they had started a war between two pantheons because of their actions, me because I just stole from my god.”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika sat still, listening in, mesmerized by the tale. Next to her she heard the soft sound of Pierre’s armor as he shuffled a little backwards, clearly interested in the tale on a personal level, but not wanting to intrude on the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom licked her lips voice shaking a little bit. “I have never prayed as much as I have the following week… the moment we got to land I bought a goat and went full sacrificial sanctifying a piece of forest just to be sure. I was half expecting Freya to appear in front of me and smite me personally I was so freaked out, but nothing happened… not until the night when Scarlet told me she loved me. We made love that night, proper love, not the usual fuck sessions we sometimes have to relieve a bit of tension. But that night I had a dream, standing in the middle of a forest, at the opening of a groove, Freya appearing in front of me sitting on a tree trunk, beaming at me going, I forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom turned to Avantika, the tiefling pale, the mere memory clearly shaking her up. “Clearly you needed this fight Avantika, and I am always happy to be trading punches with anyone. But I also leave you with a warning. Having the threat of a god’s anger hanging over your head, that is terrifying. We will leave tomorrow… but I hope that you will stay in this realm for a lot longer than just a week or two because you pissed off a god that is actively trying to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom got back up to her feet, holding out a hand to Avantika. The elf sighed, but grabbed it, getting back up on her own two feet. She had a lot to think about, that much was for sure.</p><p> </p><p>She followed Freedom back to the party, arriving just in time to see Nasika and Asili’s lizardfolk girlfriend in a heated match of arm wrestling. Freedom, clearly trying to not think of the whole situation with her god again, grinned and called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Leantris, kick her ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK YOU FREEDOM,” came the strained reply from Nasika as she grit her teeth, falling sideways as Leantris banged her arm into the table, winning the match.</p><p> </p><p>There were cheers and applause, and coin purses tossed around, Nasika sitting up demanding a rematch because Freedom had distracted her.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The party seemed to go on forever. The food and drinks were depleted, shanties were sung, and people had danced.</p><p> </p><p>However, at long last, Avantika saw Scarlet walk up to her and simply hold out a hand. Avantika smiled, accepting the handshake.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care, twinsie… and make sure to keep a close eye on your first mate so she doesn't do anything stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet chuckled. “Of course… you take care Avantika, it was a pleasure to know you.”</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet walked away, in the direction of the Witchfury, several pirates following her.</p><p> </p><p>Nasika took the time to go give Avantika a proper hug, wallowing in the fact that they hadn't had the opportunity to get to know each other more closely, and said if she ever accidentally teleported herself to Faerun to contact them at any time.</p><p> </p><p>Asili and Leantris stopped by too, Leantris staying in the back, mostly hissing, while Asili tried to sell Avantika on how cool being a cleric was and how lucky she was in having gotten both her holy symbol as well as a teacher without any effort, wich was a lot more than they had gotten.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika indulged the dwarf, but let most of their droning go into one ear and out the next. She had a feeling Asili noticed at one point, when she half heard small lines and advice on how to fast on half moon visible sundays and avoiding the wrath of Tiamat. Asili continued to rant until Leantris got tired of waiting and simply lifted Asili into her arms and started walking towards the ship, Asili’s farewell call being to remember to always start the day with a proper prayer.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika crossed her arms, ready to leave to go sleep, as once more, a heavy feeling in her shoulder and a squawk made her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t think we’d leave without saying properly goodbye did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika turned to Freedom, who had spent the last few hours in the company of Scarlet, giving her some space.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika snorted. “I wouldn't put it past you to track me down if I tried to leave without your permission.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn straight.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom grinned, she, just like Scarlet holding out a hand, Avantika accepting it firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care out there, Freedom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye aye… and you stop trying to piss of the gods.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>Freedom chuckled, letting go of Avantika’s hand, giving her a small salute.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain… Bravery, have we forgotten anything?”</p><p> </p><p>The parrot went down to preen once more, coming out with a long red feather that he held out.</p><p> </p><p>Avantika took it with a small smile. “I get a goodbye present from you too huh. I suppose this matches the blue one Scarlet has… take care Bravery, and keep being a good bird, you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>Avantika smile froze in shock as Bravery spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise… boss says we have to leave, but I will remember you… thank you for letting me rest with you.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that said, Bravery flew over to Freedom’s horn once more, the tiefling laughing at Avantika’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What? parrots talk… this one just knows not to do it around non-crew members… take care Avantika and keep us close in your heart… chances are we will do the same for you.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that said Freedom turned around, and started walking down towards the dock, the last thing Avantika saw of the tiefling being her long leathery tail swirling around a corner before vanishing without a trace</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, the crew of the witchfury seems to be heading out to new adventures</p><p>The song in question is Twiddle, by Misbehavin' Maidens:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAvWu6pILKk&amp;list=PLyZx8f9Od9RDzXegWbPnLrcyl84qslCvV&amp;index=26</p><p>Witchfury crew belongs to me and my friends</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this one guys, next chapter will come whenever I get around to it XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>